A New Start
by rookieblue-mcswarek
Summary: My take on what will happen during S5. - FIRST FIC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - He's Awake

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Everyone! SO this is my very first fan fiction story. All the amazing writers on this site inspired me to write my own story! See you at the bottom! :) HAPPY READING!**

A New Start

Chapter 1 - He's Awake

Machines beeped all around him, he could hear people talking. The doctors maybe? Voices he didn't recognize. He slowly opened his eyes to take in the room, flowers and cards all over the place, it was so overwhelming he couldn't breathe. Did he really look like a flowers guy?

"Ah welcome back Mr. Swarek, good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Olsen. How do you feel?" the blonde haired, tall slim doctor said standing over him shining a light into his eyes.

"Like I got shot, can I have some water?" He choked out as the older nurse handed him a cup and a straw.

"Oh yes you did get shot indeed, lower left abdomen to be exact, I'll -" the doctor was cut off by his beeping pager. "One second Mr. Swarek I'll be right back." he said as he rushed out of the room, the older nurse quickly following.

Sam laid in the bed fiddling with the controls so that he could sit up and get a better look at the room. He saw way too many bouquets of flowers and lots of drawings from he assumed Leo. He sat and thought about all the events that had unfolded the night he got shot. Andy in the ambulance, crying. God he hated to see her cry knowing he was the cause. He remembered her telling him a story. One of the best ones he had ever heard. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey is this a good time?" a woman's voice that he knew rang through his ears. He looked up to see Marlo come in. Her hair braided down her back and her face free of makeup.

"Hey, yeah come in, how are you?" He forced a smile. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling, the truth was out. There was no doubt in his mind that Callaghan and Best knew that he and Andy had covered for Marlo knowing that she was bipolar. He was so mad at himself for making Andy get involved. It was a moment of weakness.

"I'm alright, but that's not important. How are you doing?" She said walking over to the chair beside his bed and sitting down, dropping a gym bag - his gym bag to the floor.

"I'm feeling better. Could have been worse." Sam didn't want to look her in the eyes. He didn't want to see the look on her face when he told her that he couldn't be with her anymore. He didn't want her to think it was because she was bipolar but because he loved Andy. _He loved Andy. _ He could say that a million times in his head but he needed Andy to know how much he really loved her.

"Listen Sam, there is a reason I'm here. Not just for the awkward small talk. I stopped taking my meds because I was falling in love with you and I wanted to feel that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being bipolar but I was embarrassed. I love being a cop more than anything but there aren't a lot of people that work this job with mental illnesses." She paused and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm leaving Sam. I'm going to Miami to stay with my sister. I was honorably discharged. Listen Sam, I was falling for you but I shouldn't have because I knew that I would never have your heart. Your heart is with Andy and I will never be able to compete with her. I'm so sorry to leave you just after everything that has just happened but I can't look at you knowing I caused this. I can't be in Toronto anymore. I'm sorry Sam" she leaned over and placed something in his hand and got up and walked towards the door. He sat there speechless as she turned around "Oh, I stopped at your place and brought you some stuff" He could see her shoulders shaking as she walked away. He felt horrible but relieved at the same time. Did that make him a bad person? He didn't know anymore. But what she had said was true. Andy had his heart.

He looked down at what she had placed in his hand and saw that it was the key to his place he had given her a week before Andy had came back from UC.

"Mr. Swarek, sorry about that I needed to assist in a surgery. But here I am again!" Dr Olsen said with a toothy grin. He walked over to Sam's bedside holding a chart.

"Well Mr. Swarek, what a couple intense days you have had. Well today is Saturday, 3 days ago you were shot in the lower left abdomen. You lost a lot of blood but if it wasn't for that young officer McNally you would have lost a lot more. You needed only 1 blood transfusion but during surgery you did code but we brought you back 2 minutes later. You are healing very well though and should be able to go home Monday as long as you have someone there with you. If not you will here for another week. You can be back to work in about 3 months. If you have any questions have the nurses page me. Gotta go!" the doctor said as he took off running as his pager went off again.

**Welcome to the bottom. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Andy

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow! You guys blow me away. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and Favorited this story! I am trying to remain as close to character as possible but it's hard! Heres the next chapter. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue obviously ;) **

Chapter 2 - Andy

Andy left the station doing her jacket up a little higher as the wind blew. She really wished she would have grabbed her scarf this morning. She was about a block from the station when Nick's car pulled over beside her.

"Need a ride?" he said unlocking the doors.

"No thanks Nick, I'm okay with walking" She said pulling her bag higher on her shoulder.

"McNally!" he shouted as she started walking. She hated when he called her by her last name. Only because it reminded her of Sam. She really needed to stop by the hospital and check on him. She hadn't seen him since he coded in the OR and the nurses kicked her out. She didn't want to go at the same time because of what she had said in the ambulance. It was all true, he was her story and she loved him, but he was with Marlo. That complicated things.

"Andy, get in the car. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be best friends" Nick said with a reassuring smile. She gave up and knew he wouldn't give up so she got in the car silently as he put it in drive and continued to drive.

"So, what did Frank say?" Nick asked as he played with the radio.

"Suspended for a month, then desk duty for 2 weeks. What about you?" She said as he finally settled on a station. Let her go - Passenger came on, She loved that song.

"2 weeks suspension then back on full duty."

"I'm sorry Nick. You didn't do anything, I should have never told you." She said as she looked out the window.

"Andy, it's okay. That's what friends are for. I'm glad you told me. It shows how much you trust me."

They rode in silence for the rest of the way back to her apartment, only thing playing was that song. _'Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go'_

"Thanks for the ride Nick, you really didn't need to!" Andy said with a half smiled as she pulled herself out of her little world.

"Andy, seriously its fine. But I do have a question for you." Nick said as he turned the radio down. She looked over to him and her heart started racing.

"Uhm, Andy. Will you be my break-up buddy?" He said with a straight face. Looking up at her before bursting out laughing. "I'm kidding Andy! Jeez! Any ways I gotta go, talk to ya later buddy"

Andy stood outside on the side walk for a couple minutes before going inside. Nick was such a good friend but she couldn't be with him anymore. After watching Sam die and come back to life she realized how much she loved him and couldn't live without him.

She unlocked the door and walking inside her apartment. It was so messy, dirty dishes in the sink, clothes draped on the furniture. "Good thing I have a month off" she said as she slammed down on her couch. She sat in silence and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when her phone went off. She dug in her bag and saw it was a text from Marlo. **"I'm leaving Andy, I'm moving to Miami to live with my sister. I just can't be here any more. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I know it wasn't easy. Take care of Sam. You have his heart."**

She stared at the phone re-reading the message over and over again. _You have his heart._

She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She needed to talk to Sam. She needed to make sure he's okay.

Andy got to the hospital in the fastest time possible. She stood at the reception desk and was trying to get the room number Sam was in, the skinny red-haired nurse wouldn't give her his room number. "Listen Miss, visiting hours are over! Its 9pm. Go home and try again tomorrow" she said popping her gum. Andy didn't feel like arguing today so she turned to walk away when she heard her name.

"Officer McNally is that you?" she turned around to see Monica standing beside the red-haired bubble gum popping bimbo.

"Monica, hey." Andy said running her fingers through her hair, she was the second last person Andy wanted to run into.

Monica turned to the red-haired nurse and spoke in a loud whisper. "Look Ashley, Officer McNally is on Detective Swarek's list. So she can come and go any time she wants. Andy follow me I'll take you to Sam"

They walked down the hallway in silence until they reached Sam's room.

"Thanks Monica" she whispered before opening the door.

Inside the room Sam looked so peaceful, he was asleep so she didn't want to wake him. She looked around the room at all the pictures the Leo had drawn and one caught her attention. It was a picture of Sam, Traci, Leo and Andy. It read "Get better soon Uncle Sammy, Aunt Andy is sad that you're hurt." Tears threatened to spill over. _Pull it t__ogether McNally, this isn't the time to get all emotional! _She took a seat in the big chair next to his bed and decided she wasn't leaving the hospital. Even if it meant being there all night.

**Welcome to the bottom! Let me know what you guys think. Sorry the chapter is so short. My sister was in the hospital all night last night and I'm running off 4 hours of sleep. Next chapter will be longer :) Thanks for all the support! Have a great day! - C.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Talk

**AUTHORS NOTE: A huge thanks to each one of you who read and followed and reviewed this story. I truly love reading your reviews! They make me so happy! Thank you to those who wished get well to my sister, she is home and getting better :) I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you guys like it too! I defiantly listened to my Rookie Blue playlist while writing this, do you have a playlist? Let me know what's on yours! ****Enjoy you lovely people!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rookie Blue or McSwarek would never be having this talk :) **

Chapter 3 - The talk

Sam woke up and looked at the clock, 6:58am, the sun was just peaking through the half open blinds in his hospital room. He stretched and winced at the pain the pain he felt in his abdomen. He looked over to see Andy curled up in the chair beside his bed snoring quietly. _When did she get here? Her neck is going to hurt when she wakes up!_ He thought to himself as there was a knock at the door. He tore his gaze away from Andy to see Oliver walk in with coffee.

"Hey brother" he whispered as he sat in the chair on the other side of his bed. Sam nodded and accepted the coffee Oliver offered. Mmmm coffee. He missed coffee. "How long has she been here? Oliver asked nodding to Andy, still sound asleep in the chair.

"I don't know man, she was here when I woke up."Sam said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Brother, I'm not going to lie to you but you need to fix whatever it is between you and Andy. She loves you and I know you love her so fix it Sammy. You two are destined to be together ever since the day she tackled your ass in that alley. I need to go to the station, since we're short 3 cops and a detective" Oliver said as he stood up. "Seriously Sammy fix it." Oliver walked out the door not leaving any time for Sam to reply. He sighed and looked over at the still sleeping Andy. She looked so peaceful, he missed waking up to that face in the morning, feeling her against him as he slept. _3 Cops?  
_He thought to himself. _Marlo... Andy? who else was suspended _he wondered, he'd just have to ask her when she woke up.

* * *

Andy could feel her neck and back aching as she woke up, but she was so tired. When she last looked at her phone it was 3:38am. But she didn't leave that chair, her mind just wouldn't shut off, she kept thinking about what she was going to say to Sam when he woke up. She felt horrible, there she was sitting in the ambulance pouring her heart out to the man that she loved and she couldn't even stay until he woke up. Andy was so beyond nervous to open her eyes because she could hear Sam texting and knew he was awake. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

Sam looked over at Andy just as she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good Morning Sunshine. Sleep well?" he said as he flashed his dimples. He knew any woman couldn't resist his dimples. It was his secret weapon.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess. I got this horrible kink in my neck and a stiff back but that's not important. How are you doing? Do you need anything coffee? Breakfast?" She said quickly taking a deep breath. She needed to relax, she could feel herself chickening out already. But this was her chance, now or never Sam needed to know what she said in the ambulance was true. Not just because he got shot."

"No thanks McNally, I'm good" he said as he raised the cup of coffee in his hand and set it on the end table beside him. Seeing her here made him the happiest man alive. He wouldn't want anyone there but her. "Listen Andy, I'm really glad you're here. I need to talk to you. I was meaning to call you or text you but I've been a bit distracted you could say at the least." Sam said as he glanced at her. She was playing with her hands in her lap looking down. He knew she was nervous. That's what she did when she was nervous.

"Don't worry about it Sam, I've been meaning to stop by, but I've been busy giving my statement, and preparing for my hearing with Frank." She said as her stomach rumbled.

"Well how about we head down to the cafeteria and have some breakfast while you tell me all about the hearing." he said flashing those dimples again.

* * *

"A month suspension and 2 weeks riding desk..." Sam repeated as he took a bite of his sandwich "I'm so sorry Andy. I never meant to get you in trouble.." Sam said as he ran his hand over his face.

She looked over at him and sighed, this was her moment. _Now or never. Rock n Roll McNally. _"Listen Sam, there's something I need to say, and please just let me get through it because if I don't... you'll never know. I don't know if you remember what happened in the ambulance... but I truly meant every word I said." she took a deep breath and looked up at him as she continued "When I saw you lying on the ground in the station, bleeding, all I could think was how stupid I'd been. I ran. I got scared and I ran. But I needed that time Sam, I don't expect you to understand and I don't know why I had my hopes up on you waiting for me when I got back but I needed to take that UC. I begged Luke for a spot on that task force and when he came to me that night at the station after you talked to me I couldn't turn it down. I've screwed up so much in the past that I needed to get away. I needed to think. I needed to do something right. To be honest Sam, I don't know if I would have gone to the penny that night if I hadn't have gone undercover. But when I saw you lying there I knew exactly how you felt when I was holding that bomb and I would never wish that feeling upon anyone." She took a shaky breath and could feel a sob in her throat as she was about to re-live one of the most horrifying moments of her life.

* * *

Sam sat across from her not taking his eyes off her as he listened to every word she said, she kept fidgeting with her hands again so he reached over and grabbed her hands in both of his and gave her a sad smile. He couldn't believe this was happening, but at the same time he was so relieved that she was saying this. Why had he let things get so complicated...

* * *

Feeling Sam's warm hands around her brought her out of the horrifying memory to realize he's here, alive. "Sam, when I was in that OR and you coded I thought my life was ending. I felt my world crash around me. The nurse pushed me out and I sunk to the floor. Oliver came and sat beside me and kept whispering 'Relax Andy he'll be back. Sammy isn't going to give up this fight. He is going to pull through.' I couldn't breathe and I could feel my heart beat picking up because when I heard your heart stop I honestly thought that was it. I couldn't help but think about all the amazing memories I missed out on, all the I love you's that were never said and I knew that I couldn't go on without you in my life because you are my life Sam. I meant what I said you are my story. You always will be."

* * *

Sam reached up to wipe the tears that had spilled over. It broke his heart to see her cry and he would do anything to fix that.

"McNa- Andy. When I sat at that bar with Gail waiting for you to show up I knew I screwed up bad. The next day at parade I knew that you had taken that spot in UC and I thought that was you saying no. I didn't know what to do. I grilled everyone in the station on where you were, but no one would tell me anything. Everywhere I went I saw someone who looked like you. I was losing it. Marlo came along and I thought, hell. She left, she said no. I need to move on. So I got with Marlo, but trust me when I say this. I only loved you. I only love you! I cared deeply for Marlo but I was never in love with her." He reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes again.

"I am so sorry that I put you through that. I wish you were never in that OR, but Ollie's right. I wasn't giving up without a fight because I had something - someone I needed to fight for. To prove to her that I am worthy and can make her feel like the only one in the world. I love you so much Andy. We have our problems but so does every couple. We run, but if you would give me a chance I want to show you how much you truly mean to me. I meant it all too, big house, a dog named Boo, kids, Sunday afternoons at the park, I didn't want all that before. But I want it with you. Please sweetheart give me the chance to show you I mean it" he said as he lifted her chin up to look at him so she could see how much he meant it.

After a couple of seconds she looked down and back up. "It isn't going to be easy you know. We need to learn to trust each other again and not run when things get tough."

"I know Andy, but I want you. I'm going to work my ass off to prove it to you." he said smiling.

"Alright then. We got lots of work to do, and it starts with getting rid of those horrid flowers in your room. I mean really? Do you look like a flowers guy?" she said as she stood up and held out her hand to help him up.

"Oh you know me to well McNally..." he smiled as he accepted her offer to help him up.

* * *

"Alright Detective as we discussed, you can go home today as long as someone will be with you, have you arranged that?" Dr Olsen said as he looked between Sam and Andy.

"I just have to call my sister, Sarah. She was doing business in New York but is back today. I'm sure it'll be no problem Doc" Sam said as he reached to grab his phone causing him to groan as he felt a sharp pain in his left side.

"And this is why you need someone with you Mr. Swarek, you're going to have to really take it easy and be careful not to rip those stitches!" Dr Olsen said as he lifted Sam's shirt to check his bandage.

"Sam, you can stay at my place, or I can stay at yours..." she said as he started to dial Sarah's number. "I mean until you're better. I have a month off anyways..." she said wanting to suck the words right back in as soon as they left her mouth. They were supposed to be taking it slow and now she just volunteered to live with him.

Sam looked at her dumbfounded, and thought about it for a couple of minutes before looking at the doctor, "Hand over those discharge forms cause I got myself a live in babysitter!" he winked at Andy as he signed some papers.

"Alright Sam, everything looks good! Don't forget to remove the bandage while showering and then replace it with a new one when you're done, I want you back here next week to see how everything is going." Doctor Olsen said as he shook Sam's hand and smiled at Andy.

* * *

"McNally, remember the brakes are -"

"Touchy, yes Sam I remember" she said as she rolled her eyes and started the truck.

"Okay smart-ass, take out for dinner? Any preferences?" he said as he grabbed his cell.

"No, I'm easy." She said, and immediately wanted to smack herself, she felt her cheeks go red and looked over at Sam who was staring at her with that sexy smirk on his face.

"Eyes on the road McNally. Chinese it is." He said as he dialled the Chinese palace's number. It was their favourite place.

"So I was thinking maybe we could stop at your place and you can grab what you need and then head to mine. I know you're going to make me take the bed and no offence but I don't think you'll get any sleep on that hard couch of yours. I have a spare room you can have." Sam said as he plugged his phone into the stereo and played some song Andy didn't know.

"Yeah sure, sounds great, I'll be right back." She said as she threw the truck in park and ran upstairs to her apartment.

Sam smiled as he watched her run off. Man he loved that woman. He couldn't wait to show her everyday how much she meant to him. He wasn't going to screw it up this time around.

**Welcome to the bottom! I read a lot of stories that had Andy freaking out at Sam because he hurt her, but I honestly can't see it. She left too and I can totally understand Sam taking that as a no. So in my story they aren't going to constantly fight about who's fault it is because it's both their faults! Stubborn McSwarek ;) **

**Let me know what you think :) - C.**


	4. Chapter 4 -Break Through

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You give me the motivation to continue on. I realize that it has only been 5 days since Sam was shot and he's already home. Totally not realistic but bare with me! It is fiction after all lol.  
Shoutout to Kate1701 - I think you completely read my mind. They are destined to be together and the writers know that! They just want to torture us!  
****Just a reminder this is my first fan fic and as much as I appreciate the criticism, there is a difference between helping me make it better and bashing my story at the same time.**

** Have an awesome day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I think it may be obvious that I don't own Rookie Blue or the Characters, but I thought I'd let you know again. I only own the ideas and the spelling mistakes. :)**

Chapter 4 - The First Night

As Andy opened her door, she grabbed her gym bag and headed to the bathroom grabbing her shampoo, conditioner, razor, and toothbrush. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her phone charger, some jeans and a couple of shirts. She realized that she couldn't find her matching black lace bra and matching panties that Sam loved.

"What are you thinking McNally... Taking it slow you idiot, he just got shot" she mumbled as she grabbed pyjamas and socks.

She zipped up her gym back, locked her door and walked to the truck. She saw Sam leaning against the truck as she came out.

"Finally, I was about to send in a search party! Food is going to be there before us." Sam said as he grabbed her bag and put it in the back.

"Saaaaaaam..." she whined "NO LIFTING! Doctor's orders!" she said as she rounded the truck to hop back into the driver's seat.

"Andy, don't baby me please. It was a gym bag" He said as he did up his seatbelt.

"Alright then don't be complaining to me if you rip your stitches then!" She said as she pulled into the driveway of his house and shut off the truck.

Andy quickly jumped out and ran to the back of the truck to grab her bag and waited as Sam got out of the truck. She unlocked the door and proceeded to walk to the spare room to throw on some sweats and a t-shirt while they waited for their food to show up.

* * *

Two hours later they were sitting on the couch watching the newest episode of Chicago Fire - a show they loved and used to watch together all the time. It was only 8:30 but Andy could feel herself getting more tired as she focused to keep her eyes on the TV. Wanting to give Sam his personal space seeing as he just got shot and all, but all she wanted to do was be curled up beside him.

* * *

After another couple of episodes they were all caught up on the show and had to wait till until next week to watch the new episode.

"Wow, 11 already, I'm so tired." Andy said as she stood up, "I think I'm going to head to bed"

Sam braced himself to stand up but it hurt so much he took in a sharp breath.

"Sam, stop being so damn stubborn if you need help ask for it that's why I'm here!" Andy said as she reached her hand out to help him up.

"I know, I'm sorry!" he sighed as he grabbed her hand a braced himself for the pain he was about to get.

They walked in silence to the end of the hall, the spare room was right across from Sam's room.

"Well uh, Goodnight I guess" Andy said as she opened her bedroom door.

"Sleep well" he said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. He stood staring at the door for a couple of minutes before walking into his room and closing the door. Sam knew it was going to take a lot of work and that they both were at fault but he just wanted her beside him when he fell asleep.

* * *

Andy tossed and turned and by time she looked back at the clock beside her bed she saw it was 2am. She couldn't sleep. She was so tired while they were watching TV and could barely keep her eyes open and now here she was wide awake staring at the ceiling. She decided that she needed some water, she got out of bed and tiptoed to the door, not wanted to make any noise or turn any lights on because she didn't want to wake Sam.

Not turning any lights on she quietly opened the door and bumped into something before losing her balance and falling back.

The hallway light flicked on and Sam was standing there with an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny Sam? what are you a damn wall? What the hell are you doing?"

Sam looked as Andy hopped back and dusted her self off.

"Sorry McNally, but I couldn't sleep and decided I needed a drink" Sam said laughing.

"Oh," she said as she followed Sam into the kitchen "I couldn't sleep either" she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two cups, filled them with water.

"Thanks" Sam said as he grabbed the cup from Andy and took a long drink.

After five minutes of them standing there just sipping on their water, they decided it was time to go to bed. They headed back towards their rooms and stood facing each other, both not wanted to be apart.

Sam reached over a tucked a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Sam. Hope you get some sleep." Andy said as she quickly closed her door. Once alone she leaned against the door and took a couple deep breaths. She could still feel the heat of his hand brushing against her cheek.

* * *

The next morning Sam awoke to the smell of something burning. He got up and threw on a shirt and rushed out the room down into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he realized Andy was making him breakfast.

"I should have known you would burn down my kitchen" he laughed as he walked over to see what was burning.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I'll clean up this whole mess. I was making the banana and blueberry pancakes when the timer for the bacon went off and I went to take it out but I burnt my hand and I was running it under cold water and when I turned around the pancakes were burning. I was just trying to cook breakfast" shed said as she bent down and wiped up some pancake batter off the floor.

"Well as much as I appreciate the gesture I will just stick to bacon and toast" he said grabbing a piece of bacon and putting some toast in the toaster.

Andy watched him move swiftly through the kitchen, grabbing some Honey Peanut Butter and Cherry Jam. Her favourites. He but on the condiments and handed her a plate.

"I could have done it myself you know" she said grabbing the plate and walked over to sit in the stool across the island from him.

"Could you really McNally?" he asked giving her a wink.

They sat in silence as they ate, minutes went by before Sam grabbed her plate and placed it in the dishwasher along with his.

"So I was thinking of heading to the station. See Frank and Ollie. I don't think they know I'm out"

"Yeah sounds good. I'm going to go grab a shower then we can go" Andy said bouncing off the stool and heading to the bathroom.

She shut the door and locked it and grabbed her make-up bag off the counter and started rummaging through it looking for her toothbrush. _Shit, I better not have forgotten it! _She looked up and saw that Sam had placed it beside his in the toothbrush holder beside the sink. She smiled to herself before starting the shower.

* * *

Half an hour later Andy came out of room dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. She walked to see Sam watching the news dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" She said grabbing the keys and her purse off the island.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam said as he followed her out.

20 minutes later they pulled into the station. Andy got out and rounded the truck to help Sam out. They got into the station just in time to hear Frank start Parade.

"Hello Coppers! As you know the fine Detective Swarek is doing great! But please don't send him anymore flowers!" Frank said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah do I look like a flowers guy to you?" Sam said as he stepped through the door way, the room erupted into cheers as Oliver came down and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Sammy brother. When we're you going to tell us you were out" Oliver said releasing Sam from his hug.

"Now I guess" Sam laughed as he shook hands with Frank.

"Good to see you up brother..." Frank said before he turned to the room again "Alright coppers! Serve, Protect and have your partners back" Frank finished as everyone got up to leave.

"Looks like your partner already has your back" Oliver said nudging Sam and nodding to the door where Andy stood staring at them, her cheeks blushing because she knew they were talking about her.

"Sam I'm going to wait in the truck. Take your time. See ya Frank, Ollie." She said nodding as she walked out of the station.

"So what's the deal with that?" Frank said as he stirred his coffee.

"Not sure, she's staying with me while I'm recovering, Doctors orders." Sam stated.

"Back together, friends, room mates? Come on brother give me something to work with here" Oliver said slamming his fist on the table.

"When I know I'll let you know. Better go just wanted to stop by and said hi" Sam said standing up and walking out of the station.

* * *

Sam approached the truck and hopped in, looking over at Andy who was braiding her hair. Any style looked good on her.

"McNally, you didn't need to be so awkward in there with me. Oliver and Frank are your friends too." Sam said as he looked forward.

"I wasn't making it awkward Sam, I was leaving you to talk with your friends" she said with a little more attitude.

"What's wrong?" Sam said sighing, as he reached to grab her hand.

Andy pulled her hand away before Sam could touch it and placed both her hands on the steering wheel. "Nothing." she said as quiet as a whisper.

Sam knew something was wrong but didn't want to press for more details so he left her be and they continued the ride home in silence.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom! **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda boring and mostly just a filler chapter to show Andy settling in at Sam's house.**

**What's McNally's problem? Find out in the next chapter! :) -C**


	5. Chapter 5 - Break Through

**A/N: In this Story Chloe never got shot, they took cover fast enough to avoid getting shot. To the 'guest' who keeps saying that Andy's such a drama queen and not caring. I didn't realize i was portraying her like that. But if you don't like the way I portray them you don't have to read the story. And since when are Andy and Oliver not friends? He treats her like his daughter and she most certainly can call him ollie! Not sure what Rookie Blue you were watching...**

**Anyways! thanks again to everyone who reviewed and welcome**

**tp to all of you who followed! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the spelling mistakes ;) **

* * *

Chapter 5 - Break through

Andy pulled into Sam's driveway got out of the truck and slammed the door with a little more force needed and stormed into the house with Sam quickly on her trail.

"McNally wait!" Sam yelled as he kicked off his shoes, he rounded the corner to the kitchen and grabbed Andy's arms.

"Sam. Let. Go. Of. Me." She said through her clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Don't shut me out. Talk to me" he spoke softly.

"Oh! Sam Swarek wants to talk!" she shouted with a sarcastic laugh at the end that made his close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Well Detective Swarek. Heard a couple of your buddies talking in the break room as I walked by. Wanna know what I heard?" She had that sarcastic smirk on her face. He could tell she was minutes away from a breakdown and could see her hands shaking as she sat down on the stool.

"Went something like this:" she said as she cleared her throat and made her voice sound deeper " 'Hey man, so Swareks got McNally babysittin' him.' 'Yeah I saw them walk in' 'Yeah he's only with her for now because Cruz is gone and he's lonely. She's so desperate that she'll just come crawling back to him.' 'Gotta admit he's smart though, she's got a killer body. Too bad she doesn't have the brains to realize she's being played like a fiddle.' That's probably not all they were saying. I had to walk away because I couldn't listen to it anymore. We're supposed to be working on things Sam. I don't want to be here if you're just lonely." Andy said as a sob escaped her.

Sam walked over and grabbed Andy's face and forced her to look at him.

"Andy I can assure you that I am not keeping you around because I am lonely. Don't listen to what other people say. This face-" he said as he brushed back a piece of her hair "is my life. You are my life. I'm sorry that you heard that but I'm hurt you believe that. I hurt you Andy and I understand that but you can't listen to what everyone says, I'm not going to hurt you again. People are going to make up stupid shit and rumours are going to be spread around the station because we both know we work with a bunch of gossip kings and queens, but all that matters is you and me. I love you" he said as he wiped her tears away.

Andy sighed "God,I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, I just heard them talking and I felt so stupid and I shouldn't have taken it out on you but I was so upset. I hurt you too Sam. I'm not going to let you take responsibility for everything that happened between us. It's my fault too. I'm Sorry and I love you!" She laughed as she said it.

"That's the first time we've both said I love you at the same time" she laughed,

Sam grabbed her face and brought it to his before crashing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

He missed her lips on his so much he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to keep her pressed up against his body for as long as he could. He moved his lips and kissed down her jaw and onto her neck, to that once spot he knew she loved.

"Sam..." she said with a shaky breath, "we can't..."

Sam released her from his grasp and stood up straighter. "Right, taking it slow." he said as he cleared his throat.

Andy giggled and pulled him in and kissed him again. "Not only that but you just got shot Sam"

"Oh right! I completely forgot" he said sarcastically as he lead them to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down next to him making sure that she was on his non wounded side. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, as he dropped a kiss on her head.

* * *

They had spent their evening watching Taken 1 & 2, ordered take out and cuddled on the couch. Just as the movie credits rolled Sam looked down at a sleeping Andy, He laughed and brushed her hair out of her out of her face before whispering her name in her ear.

Andy yawned and sat up straight and stretched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." she said as she carried the take out containers to the garbage.

They said their goodnights and turned into their rooms. Andy threw on her shorts and a tank top and knocked on Sam's door.

"Yeah?" he called out as he opened the door to find him putting on a shirt. She could see it was from when he was in the academy,

"I just forgot something" she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"Andy..." he breathed her name against her lips with his forehead pressed against hers.

"Stay" he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't that's a good idea" she said shaking her head.

"Come on McNally, I'm not going to cop a feel" he said as he pulled her to his bed.

"I don't want to hurt you" she said stopping at the end of his bed.

"I'm not made of glass! Please. I'll sleep better with you beside me" he said smiling big enough to let those dimples show.

"Damn you Swarek and those dimples" she said crawling into the bed, he laughed and crawled in beside her laying on his good side and pulling her into his chest. "Goodnight babe" he said as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him "Babe?" she laughed.

"Yeah feels right" he said smiling, "Maybe tomorrow I can call you my girlfriend and you not burn down my kitchen" he said kissing her.

"Girlfriend hey?" she said against his lips. "Sounds right" she said as she curled up into his chest.

* * *

A week later Andy woke up to feel Sam's breath on her head. She smiled to herself as she curled in closer to his chest. The past week had been great, they'd mostly stayed in, they cooked dinner together, they watched movies and cuddled on the couch. It was perfect. She heard Sam stir and yawn.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm Good Morning" She said raising her head and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I could defiantly get used to this" he smiled, closing his eyes, "let's lay here all day." he said as he rolled onto his back, and pulled Andy close to his side.

"I want to bake today!" She said running her fingers down his chest. "Let's have a party!" She said sitting up looking at him.

"A party? You can't make pancakes, what makes you think you can bake." he laughed.

"Yeah! Like a Hey, Sam's out of the hospital and is okay, party!" She smiled at him.

"McNally I've been out of the hospital for a week now." he laughed as he walked with her into the kitchen and started cooking eggs.

"I know but today's your check up and I know everything is going to be good. So let's have a party!" She smiled as she started texting.

Andy sent a mass text to all their friends: **Party for Sam at the penny tonight. 8pm.**

* * *

They ate breakfast and headed to the doctors office. His appointment was for 11am and they had just under a half an hour to get there.

"Sam Swarek" he said to the receptionist at the Hospital. Andy recognized her to be the one who wouldn't let her see him the night she came her. _What was her name? Amber? Alicia? Oh well. _She thought as she walked with Sam into the check-up room.

"Detective," Doctor Olsen shook his hand as he walked in. "How's the past week been?" he asked as he examined Sam's stitches. "Yes everything looks good. I think we may be able to take these out today!" Dr. Olsen exclaimed excitedly.

An hour later they were leaving the hospital, Sam having his stitches out. Sam was ordered to a month of resting, no working.

They got home to take a nap before heading to the penny.

**Welcome to the bottom :) Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Leave a Review :) - C**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Black Penny

**A/N: So Sorry to break my daily updates :( My Sunday was sooo busy! Finished my Christmas shopping and had family dinner! Forgive me!  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really keeps me motivated to continue writing! **

**Since Chloe never got shot in my story, Wes never showed up so I'm going to pretend in this fic it never happened ;)**

**Welcome to the newbie's!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now I don't own RB, but just in case I thought I'd let you know again ;)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Black Penny

Andy and Sam walked in hand and hand to the Penny to see all their friends waiting for them. Andy was swept away with the other rookies and Sam with Oliver, Frank and Noelle. He winked and nodded at her encouraging her to go with her friends.

* * *

Andy sat with the Rookies and they caught up. Turns out she missed a lot not being in contact with anyone for a week. Dov and Chloe were moving in together, leaving Gail and Chris at the apartment,. Gail and Holly were now seeing each other publically and Nick had brought a new girl named Freya to the Penny, introducing her as his girlfriend - which she was okay with. He was still her friend and if he was happy, she was happy.

"Andy, so what's going on with you and Sam?" Traci asked as the two of them huddled around the jukebox trying to pick a song.

"Nothing why?" Andy said taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh no reason, I could have sworn I seen you two holding hands when you walked in" Traci said giving her an accusing look.

"Oh! Trac, pick this one I love it!" she shrieked as Traci hit the button. It was _'Timber by Ke$ha and Pitbull'_ Andy and Traci started laughing and dancing carefree.

* * *

"You and McNally seemed friendly" Noelle said trying to find a way to bring up the topic. Everyone knew that Andy was staying at his house while he was healing. They had settled into a routine. Sam would make breakfast, they would do whatever for lunch and come dinner they would cook together and clean together then go watch their TV shows.  
Sam just shrugged and took a sip of his water. He switched over to water an hour ago when he saw Andy order her 4th beer.

Sam looked over to see Andy having a good time with her friends, chuckling to himself seeing Andy and Traci dancing next to the jukebox. He tore his gaze from her away to say goodbye to Frank and Noelle who had to go home and relieve the babysitter. Sam went up to stand at the bar to get another beer for Oliver and another water for himself.

Andy got up and walked to the bar to get another drink. She stood beside Sam and knocked her hip against his. "Sammmmyyy" she slurred his name.

Sam looked over at her amused. "McNally are you drunk?" he whispered into her ear. She took a step back with an insulted look on her face before laughing.

"I didn't realize how drunk I was until I stood up" she laughed as Liam handed her, her beer. "want to know a secret?" she said turned her body so it was inches away from his.

"Amuse me" Sam said resting his elbow on the bar. Andy leaned in closed till her lips were as close to his ear and whispered "I loooveeeee you" she said as she ran her hand down his chest. He shivered at her touch. Before grabbing her waist. "that's not a secret Andy" he said as she turned away laughing walking back to her Rookie table. Sam walked back over to where he was sitting and laughed at the expression on Oliver's face.

"Want to explain what just happened over there?" Oliver said

"What do you mean brother?" Sam said with a smirk on his face.

He turned around and laughed at the site behind him. A very drunk McNally playing pool. She had stumbled over and grabbed the stick, lined it up and shot it right off the table.

"Sorry!" she shouted out before laughing.

Sam turned back to Oliver, shaking his head. He was about to get up and leave but Dov had taken the stage trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone!" Dov said as he took a deep breath. "Chloe, when I first met you, you took my breath away. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. You are so determined and passionate about everything you do and you never fail to amaze me! Come here!" he said smiling as Chloe walked up to him. He got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it in front of her.

"We met in this bar, and I think it's only appropriate that I do this here. Chloe Price, you make me one of the happiest guy's in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you and making you happy. Will you marry me?" he asked as he looked at her.

The Black Penny was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, everyone waiting in anticipation for her answer.

Chloe wiped the falling tears from her eyes and smiled "YES DOV! Of course I'll marry you" she said as Dov slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her as the room erupted in cheers.

Sam turned around to see Andy smiling as she looked over at him, he gave her a wink which caused her cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

Chloe rushed over and the girls gushed over the ring. It was beautiful, white gold with a 0.6ct princess cut diamond in a 4 claw setting.

Chloe looked at Andy, Traci, and Gail "Will you three be my brides maid?" They all agreed and pulled each other into hugs.

Sam let the girls have their moment before walking over and asking Andy if she was ready to leave. They said their goodbyes and walked out to the truck.

* * *

By time they got home she was sound asleep in the passenger seat snoring quietly. Sam unbuckled his seat belt and walked over to her side and opened the door. "McNally if I wasn't still injured I'd carry you in" he laughed as he shook her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him, "Did you have fun tonight?" she said as she walked with him to the door. "Yes I did, but the fun isn't over yet" he said as he closed the door. He backed her against and kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair and she ran her hands down his chest. He worked his way to the bedroom as her hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His hands started to work the buttons of her shirt. He walked her backwards to the bed and slowly let her lay on it while he kissed that sweet spot on her neck as his hands found the buttons of her jeans.

"Sam... you're hurt" she said between kisses.

"I'm fine Andy I'm not made of glass." he said as he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest and to her stomach.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Sam" Andy said breathless as Sam's head poked back out from under the covers, he crawled up and kissed her deeply. "Holy Moly." she said against his lips. He rolled off her and leaned up on his elbow and laughed. "Holy Moly?" he said still laughing.

"Again" she said kissing him before straddling him.

After a couple more rounds of 'Holy Moly' they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom lovely's! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm a Dov/Chloe fan so it only felt right that there needed to be a wedding in this fic and I chose Dov and Chloe! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! xoxo -C**


	7. Chapter 7 - Wedding Planning

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed it really keeps me motivated! :) And I never thank you guys for reading! So thank you! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rookie Blue just the spelling mistakes ;)**

A month later, They sat around Chloe's dining room table which was filled with Bridal magazines, invitation samples, venues and catering choices. They had picked a date and sent out invitations 2 weeks ago and they set the date.

"Alright ladies, everything is booked and I wanted to get you all up to date before we go dress shopping. The Colors are Gold and Black, so for your dresses I was thinking knee length, strapless dresses, black with gold in it somewhere." Chloe said as she opened up a bottle of wine. "My dad called and booked the Steam Whistle Brewery" Chloe beamed as she showed the girls the picture of where her and Dov's reception was going to be. "We're going to get married in St Michael's Cathedral and then photos in Queen's Park!" She smiled as she went through her checklist.

"I wanted to hire students from the University that were in photography to take our pictures, and we hired a caterer, picked our cake, got the flowers ordered. I think we have everything we need!" she said as she put the book down.

"Wow Chloe that sounds amazing!" Andy said as she took a sip of wine. Gail and Traci nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be spectacular" Gail said raising her glass, "To the future Mrs. Chloe Epstein" they all clinked their glasses together and finished what was in them before grabbing their coats and heading down town to the dress shop. They were having a huge sale on dresses.

* * *

After trying on many of the dresses, Chloe finally found the bridesmaids dresses. They were a black strapless with a gold sash around the waist. They had 3 dresses all in Traci, Gail and Andy's size so Chloe knew those we're them.

"Oh. My. GOD! Chloe!" Traci gushed as she grabbed Andy and Gail and turned them to look at Chloe. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress that had diamonds all along the bust and then flowed out at the waist, that was covered in gold sequins.

"This is it you guys, this is my dress. I knew you guys would love it I just needed to be sure that this was it." Chloe said as she turned to the mirror and looked straight at herself. Tears started to gather in her eyes. The girls ran up and pulled her into a group hug.

They picked out her veil, shoes and jewelry and were sent on their way. It being their only day off to finish the wedding details, just as they left the store Traci got called in.

"Sorry Chloe, they need me at work!" Traci hugged the girls and caught a cab to the station.

* * *

"Sam?" Andy called out as she walked into his house, kicking off her shoes, hanging the dress bag on the hook by the door and walking into the kitchen. He looked like he had just got back from a run, she could hear the music coming out of his headphones as he chugged a bottle of water oblivious to the fact she was there. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He turned around and took out his headphones, dipped his head to lower his lips to hers before placing his lips against hers. "Hi" he said smiling and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "How was dress shopping?" he asked as he finished his bottle of water.

"Good, we found everyone's dresses and finished the last minute things. Now just have to get through the wedding rehearsal next Friday." she said as she walked to the fridge. "What do you wanna eat? I have to be at work at 7 tomorrow" she said smiling "Last day of desk duty then I'm back in the streets" she said as she grabbed the milk.

"I miss when you would stay home and take care of me" he said pouting.

_'Home' _she thought. She pretty much lived there as it was, she rarely went to her own apartment. Maybe once every 2 weeks to check the mail, pay bills and grab new clothes.

"Soon enough you'll be back at work too" she said as she kissed him. "Seriously babe, dinner. I'm starving" she said as she grabbed her jacket and the truck keys. "Let's go!" she called as she ran out the door and tossed him the keys.

Sam drove to their favorite burger place downtown and they ate and talked about their day.

"So McNally I was thinking..." he started as he reached over and grabbed one of her fries and popped it in his mouth, she scowled at him and he laughed.

"Anyways, I was thinking you should move in with me." he said as he looked at her. He couldn't read the expression on her face and his heartbeat started to pick up. "I mean you pretty much live there already, but let's make it official" he stammered nervously. "You can keep most of your furniture, we'll turn the basement into an extra living room. All that's down there is boxes. And the rest can go in storage" he said as he put another fry in his mouth.

A huge smile broke out on her face and she grabbed his hand. "I would love to live with you" Andy said as she leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning the alarm went off at 5:00am, Andy rolled over to shut it off and sat up in bed.

"Mmm, few more minutes" Sam mumbled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. "Good Morning" he said as he kissed her.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when I'm out of the shower" she said as she kissed him again and walked out of the room.

She was in the middle of shampooing her hair as she felt Sam's hands around her waist. "Saaaam" she groaned. "My last day of desk duty, I don't want to be late so they give me more!" she said as she felt his hands up at her hair washing out the shampoo.

"Relax Andy, I just decided I needed a shower to." he said grabbing her conditioner.

* * *

"Since you have the weekend off I was thinking we could invite everyone over and they can help move things from my place to yours, get everything settled." he said as he turned into the station parking lot.

"Yeah sounds good to me, send everyone a text." Andy said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the middle console. "I love you Sam Swarek" she said as she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too McNally" she felt him smile against her lips. "I'll see you after shift" he called as she jumped out realizing she was going to be late. She waved as she ran through the doors. She slid into a chair in the front seconds before Frank came in.

"Good Morning Coppers, good to see everyone on time... mostly" he said as he walked past Andy.

"Detective Nash is on the look out for a Black Escalade, blacked out windows, Plate number: GYKH-158. So speed traps set up today. If anyone encounters this vehicle, approach with extreme caution and call it in! Shaw/Diaz, Peck/Price, Epstein/Collins and for the last time McNally desk." he said as he smiled around the room.

"Serve Protect and Let's find this vehicle" he finished as he dismissed the room.

* * *

Andy had spent the day receiving tips about the Escalade Traci needed but none of them panned out until Gail and Price were on the way back from speed traps and caught sight of it. They managed to catch the guy but he had elbowed Chloe in the face causing her to get 2 black eyes. Andy spent 45 minutes in the locker room with her icing her face reassuring her that it would be gone by the wedding. Andy said her goodbyes and walked out of the locker room to see Sam in with Frank, they shook hands and Sam walked out, smiling as he saw her across the room.

"Hey babe" he said as he kissed her and walked her out to the truck.

"What were you talking about with Frank?" Andy asked as she did up her seatbelt

"Well I had my Doctor's appointment today and I got cleared. Start back Monday" he said smiling.

"SAM! That's great news! Let's go celebrate!" she said excitingly.

"Nah, I kinda wanna go home and hangout in bed with my new roommate" he winked at her.

"Sounds like a damn good plan to me!" she said as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"McNally..." he growled through his teeth.

* * *

**Hello Again :D What did you think of this chapter? Hope it was good. I've been working on it all day at work! You know, not actually working ;) Leave a review ! - C**


	8. Chapter 8 - First Day Back

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, they always put smiles on my face and really motivate me to update! Here's the next chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rookie Blue :( Just own the spelling mistakes and ideas :)**

* * *

Sam and Andy had spent most of their Saturday moving everything from Andy's apartment into his house with the help of their friends they finished everything by dinner time and everyone had stayed over for pizza and beers. They spent most of Sunday unpacking boxes and relaxing before Sam's first shift back. They were both scheduled for the 8am shift.

* * *

Sam's alarm went off at 6am, he groaned and reached over to shut it off, he felt Andy's hands on his chest. "5 more minutes babe, please" Andy said as she cuddled to his side.

"Come on McNally, first day back on the streets and my first day back." Sam said as he pulled her out of bed towards the bathroom.

"Sam, we can't shower together, it always takes to long" she whined. Sam pulled off his clothes and hers to follow. "We're just saving water" he winked.

Half an hour and a steamy make-out session later they emerged from the bathroom and started to get dressed.

"Babe?" Sam called from the closet "Where are my good jeans?"

Andy walked into the closet dressed with her hair braided. "The ones that make your butt look good?" She said as she pinched his butt and squeezed past him, grabbed a pair of jeans and tossed them to him.

"Thanks Babe" he said as he grabbed her and kissed her, "And my butt looks good in all jeans" he winked.

"Going to start coffee!" she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot at work and Sam jumped out to grab her bag. Andy grabbed his hand and they walked together into the station. stopped at the locker rooms and Sam gave her a kiss. "See ya in parade McNally" he said as he kissed her again before heading to his office.

* * *

"Good Morning Coppers!" Frank beamed as he walked into parade. A unison Good Morning was returned.

"Let's make a warm welcome to Detective Swarek!" Frank said as he started clapping. "First day back so go easy! Also welcome the newest Rookies to 15. Officer Ryan Smith, your TO will be Officer Epstein. Officer Mark Stacey, your TO will be Officer Diaz. Officer Ashlee Taylor your TO will be Officer McNally, and Officer Leah Thompson! Your TO will be Officer Collins. Price you're with Shaw. Serve, Protect, Listen to your TO's and Don't Screw up!" he smiled as he dismissed the officers.

The TO's introduced themselves and gave their coffee orders to the new Rookies.

Andy made her way to Sam's office. "Excuse me Detective Swarek" she purred as he looked up from the file on his desk.

"Hey baby" he smiled as he leaned against his desk. "Look what Nash put on my desk this morning" he said as he showed her a picture frame. She smiled at the picture unaware that Traci had even taken it. It was from Saturday Night Sam was sitting with his arm around Andy as he looked into her eyes.

"Looks good on your desk" she smiled as she walked closer closing the distance between them to kiss him.

"Officer McNally - oh god sorry to interrupt!" her Rookie said as she blushed.

"Sam this is Officer Taylor, This is Detective Sam Swarek" Andy said as Sam reached out to the short red-head and shook her hand.

"My Rookie has a Rookie, I'm so proud" Sam said as he placed his hand on Andy's shoulder.

Andy smiled, "We better get going and I can let you get back to work" she said as she walked her Rookie out of the room and took a sip of the coffee her rookie had brought her.

Shortly after they we're out on the streets. They had responded to 3 domestic calls.

"What was your first day like?" Ashlee asked as they stopped for lunch downtown.

Andy laughed as she remembered her first day. "Well I was paired with Officer Shaw, he was my TO. He gave me a huge speech about listening to him and that new rookies are like fresh paint. In the middle of his speech we got a call for a disturbance. When we arrived there were shots fired. My first call. I was so nervous! We went to the apartment and there was a girl who had OD'd so I had to give her CPR till the paramedics got there. Then back up showed up and the shooter was gone. Me and Traci, well Detective Nash to you, searched the building. I busted in this room to find 2 guys counting money and the one guy matched the description. They ran out the window and down the alley, I jumped on the one guy who matched the shooter description and handcuffed him, he kept telling me 'You're making a mistake, you got the wrong guy, I'm on the job' I ignored him and handcuffed them and threw them in the back of the squad. Officer Shaw came and looked at who I had arrested and he didn't look happy, so I sat the ride to the station thinking why he would be mad. We got to the station and he took the guy who matched the description and I took the other one. We walked in and Detective Barber gave the guy a hug, turns out it was Detective Swarek, he was undercover for 8 months and I blew his cover" Andy finished as she looked at a laughing Ashlee.

"No frigging' way!" Ashlee laughed. "Who's Detective Barber?" Ashlee asked after she had finished laughing.

"He uh, died almost a year ago. Got killed in the line of duty" Andy said as her phone rang. She saw Sam's name flash across her screen.

"Hey you" she said as she answered.

"Hey, when you coming back to the station? I was thinking we could get lunch." Sam said.

"I'm just finishing, but I'll bring you something back" Andy said as she walked up and ordered for Sam.

"Okay see ya soon. I love you" he said as he hung up.

* * *

Andy was sitting with Sam when Officer Taylor came in. "Officer McNally!" she said out of breath. "1515 needs backup and the other cars are dealing with an MVA. They need detectives too!" Sam and Andy jumped up and headed to the cruisers.

A few minutes later they saw the scene. Oliver and Chloe we're there with their guns to the door.

"Shaw!" Andy called as she drew her gun.

"Ex-Husband came shot the ex-wife. Neighbours called it in. When we got here he threw her out the door and she didn't make it," Oliver said as he pointed to the body bag on the stretcher. "He's inside with the 3 year old daughter. Hasn't come out but waived the gun through the window. He won't pick up the home phone or his cell."

"Okay, I'm going to go around back. Watch my rookie" she said as kept her gun out. She cautiously walked toward the back of the house. She was about to check if the back door was locked when she felt metal to her temple and was pushed inside the house.

"I told you guys to leave!" The guy said, he had blood on his hands and a gun. He easily had 100 pounds on Andy.

"Listen Sir, My name is Officer McNally, I only want to hel-" she was stopped when he raised his hand and slapped her.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK!" he said as he pushed her to another room.

She looked around to see a woman lying on the ground, barley breathing. She could hear a little girl crying upstairs. The guy turned around and walked into the kitchen, leaving her in the living room with the mother. She crawled over to the woman and checked her pulse. It was weak but still there. She turned her radio on and put it on low.

"This is McNally, I'm inside the house he won't let me leave. The wife is barely breathing."

She heard Oliver's voice come though "10-4 McNally. ETF will be on scene in 2 minutes"

The husband came back into the living room and pointed his gun at the wife again as ETF came through the door. He shot and Andy stood in front of the wife, she went down as she felt a huge blast in her stomach. She could hear more shots fired and yelling as she tried to stand up.

"Stay down baby, you're okay. It hit your vest." Sam said brushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

An hour later she was leaving the hospital with Sam. He helped her into the front seat of the truck and he rounded the front and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Some first day back, my baby gets shot at" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, I tried to keep him calm but he escalated." she said putting her head back on the head rest. "Desk Duty the rest of the week. This isn't fair. I just finished 2 weeks of desk duty." she pouted.

"I'll be there and I'll bring you coffee and food and visit you when I'm not busy" he smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Let's go home and make dinner, you can have a bath and we can lay in bed and watch a movie."

"Only having a bath if you're there with me Sammy." she looked over at him as he smirked.

* * *

The rest of the week was hectic. Everyone was so busy getting ready for Dov and Chloe's wedding reception. Dov started to panic when his friend cancelled because he got sent on a work thing that he couldn't get out of, so he was down a groomsmen. Dov asked Sam and thankfully Sam still had his tux from Frank and Noelle's wedding so he agreed. Andy was excited to have Sam be in the wedding party with her.

* * *

The wedding rehearsal went by perfectly. The girls returned to Chloe's parents house to spend the night since they had early hair appointments. The guys went to Dov and Chloe's apartment for beers. They all went to sleep with excitement in the air.

* * *

**There's the chapter folks! Obviously something big needed to happen on Sammy's first day back :)_ The next chapter is the wedding! Stay tuned. Need ideas for the first dance song! So leave it in the review.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Wedding

**A/N: Hello Lovely's! Thanks for coming back and reading! I've been watching season 1 and it really makes me laugh at how much Andy calls Sam Sir. Sadly I'm heading out of town for the weekend and won't be able to update until Monday. So I'm making this a special chapter. I really hope you enjoy it ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Rookie Blue!**

* * *

Andy woke up to her phone buzzing. "Hello?" she said still half asleep.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" Sam's voice said soothing on the other side of the phone. "Go open the front door."

"Why?" Andy said as she rolled off the couch, trying not to wake the other girls as she walked to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to see Sam standing on the other side."Hey Baby" he smiled and she jumped into his arms.

"Oh Sam, I missed you! I know it's only been a couple hours but I had a horrible sleep without your arms around me." she said as she kissed him, still having her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

Sam laughed as he put her down and pulled her closer, moving his hands down from her waist to her butt, " I couldn't wait till two to see you" he smiled as he kissed her again. They we're mid kiss when Andy stumbled backwards because the door opened. There stood Gail with a cup of coffee. "Hey Sam" she said as she closed the door again after grabbing the paper. Sam and Andy looked at each other and she rested her head against his chest and started laughing. They stood there talking for a couple minutes when two ladies walked up the stairs with a bag on each arm. "Well I sure hope you aren't the bride and groom" she laughed. "It's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding" she scowled at Sam.

"Nope just the bridesmaid and groomsman " Andy said removing her hand off Sam's chest. "I better go Andy, I was sent for breakfast and coffee but thought I'd make a stop here to see you. I'll see you at the church." Sam said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

"Alright let's get to work!" The hairdresser said as Andy held the door open for them.

* * *

It was 1:30, Andy, Gail, Traci and Chloe stood in the room of the church as they placed the veil on Chloe. She had her short hair in beautiful curls. Traci had her hair pinned up into a beautiful messy bun, Gail had her hair up in a braided up do and Andy had her hair down in a side braid. The girls stepped back so Chloe could get a look in the mirror.

"Dov is going to flip when he sees you!" Gail said. Chloe's parents came in to see her and soon enough it was time to get down the aisle. The music started and Traci went first, giving a wink to Steve Peck who was sitting in the first couple rows.

Gail went after and smiled the whole way down. She was so happy for Dov! She gave him a nod as Andy made her way down the aisle. She looked up and saw Sam staring at her with his mouth in an O and his eyes wide. He quickly stood himself up straighter and smiled at her. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she looked down.

New music started to play and everyone stood and turned towards the door. Chloe and her dad walked down the aisle. Andy looked over and caught Sam's eye. 'You look beautiful' he mouthed over to her and gave her a wink as he looked away to see Chloe's dad place her hand in Dov's. Everyone took a seat so the ceremony could be started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. " the minister gave a minute as Chloe and Dov just stood staring at each other. When no one objected to the wedding the minister continued on.

"Dov will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health and long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Dov said as he reached up to wipe a tear that had escaped Chloe's eyes.

"Chloe, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health and long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Chloe said as she let out a shaky breath.

"The rings?" the minister asked as Traci and Chris handed Chloe and Dov each other's rings.

"Chloe, please repeat after me: WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen" Chloe repeated the words and placed the ring on Dov's finger.

"Dov please repeat after me: WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen" Dov repeated and placed the ring on Chloe's finger right above her engagement ring.

"By the power vested in me. For the first time ever may I present to you Mr and Mrs Dov Epstein. Dov you may now kiss your bride"

"Finally!" Dov said as everyone laughed. He grabbed Chloe and dipped her before kissing her. The room erupted in cheers, claps and whistles. After they kissed they walked hand in hand down the aisle to the limo that was waiting for them and their bridal party to take them for pictures.

Followed by Dov and Chloe, Traci and Chris walked together, followed by Gail and Nick.

Sam walked over and held his hand out for Andy as they walked down the aisle out of the church. They stopped outside the doors and Sam turned to Andy as he brushed her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"You look so beautiful" Sam said as he kissed her.

"I mean look at you" she smiled as she smoothed down his tux. "You're the most handsome replacement groomsmen I've ever seen" she said as she kissed him again.

"Thanks McNally" he winked as he pulled her into the limo.

* * *

They met the student photographer in Queens Park, after snapping some of Dov and Chloe the photographer asked if she should take some of just the bridesmaids and Groomsmen. She snapped some of Traci and Chris, Gail and Nick and then some of Sam and Andy. Andy was so excited to be able to have one of just him and her. An hour later they were finally done and started heading to the reception. As they walked in they heard the DJ say into the mic "Ladies and Gentlemen! I have the greatest honour to introduce you to Mr and Mrs, Dov and Chloe Epstein!" The crowd erupted in cheers. They chatted with guests until it was time for dinner. They ate their dinner and then the speeches began.

"Excuse me everyone." Traci said as she stood up front with the mic in her hand with Andy and Gail on either side of them. "Today is a good day! Is it not?!" she asked as everyone clapped. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Traci Nash and to each of my side is the lovely Gail Peck and Andy McNally. We've known Dov since the academy, he was a pain in the ass back then and he still is now. Dov has done some stupid things in the past but the smartest thing he's done so far is marry Chloe. They are perfect for each other. I remember when Chloe first came to 15. She was over energetic and loud but that's what makes her so wonderful." Gail grabbed the mic "To Chloe and Dov" she said as she raised her drink. Everyone raised their cup up and took a drink.

Chris grabbed the mic next and turned to Dov. "Hey everyone I'm Chris Diaz, best man. I've been friends - best friends - with Dov since the academy and we have surely gone through a lot. But I wouldn't have wanted to go through any of it without Dov. He really is my best friend. I wish the best for you and Chloe man." He raised his glass before taking a drink.

* * *

"I would like to call Dov and Chloe to the dance floor for their first dance." the DJ said as everyone made their way surrounding the dance floor with their cameras or phones in hand.

'Making memories of us' by Keith Urban started to play as Chloe wrapped her hands around Dov's neck. It was so amazing to watch but Sam felt a ping of jealousy. He wanted it to be him and Andy out there sharing their first dance. He never did get to dance with her. Sam wrapped his arm around Andy's waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against him and he looked down to see her smiling. He whispered in her ear "You're going to make a beautiful bride one day" as Chloe and Dov wrapped up their dance inviting everyone out as a more dancy song came on. Sam kissed Andy before giving her a slight push towards Gail and Traci who were already dancing.

Sam walked over to the bar and grabbed two beers. He knew Andy was going to be thirsty. He clapped Oliver on the shoulder who was there with his new girlfriend Celery.

Sam spent the next 20 minutes talking with Oliver and Celery. Sam had finished the 2 beers he grabbed for himself and Andy so he grabbed her another beer and a double whiskey for him. Neither of them drove here so he knew they were going to have to cab home so he thought why not get drunk tonight?

He finished his whiskey and started drinking the beer he was still holding for Andy. He laughed out loud when he saw her stumbling back to where he was sitting. She took a seat on his lap and swiped the beer from him. He knew she was drunk. He watched Diaz bring everyone non stop shots. That's what they get for having an open bar! Sam thought.

'Let her go' by Passenger started playing. Andy jumped up. "SAM! I love this song come dance please?!" she begged. She grabbed his hand before he could reply and dragged him to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arm around his neck. Sam started singing along to the song as he brought his lips to his ear. They swayed and he spun her around a couple times as she giggled.

Finally the night had come to an end and Sam couldn't wait to get home. In the cab he had his arm wrapped around her and she kept moving her hand up higher on his thigh. "McNally..." he growled as the cab driver pulled up to their house. Sam tossed a couple bills at the driver and chased Andy up the driveway. She was already inside as he got in the door. He closed the door to reveal her hiding behind it. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him like she had did the night of the blackout. She removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt without her lips leaving his and he walked her backwards towards the bedroom. She got his shirt off and ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands at her butt and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt herself falling backwards only to realize that he was lowering her onto their bed. As soon as she was down she flipped them so she was on top and began kissing his neck and down his chest as his hands worked the zipper of her dress. She lifted her arms as he lifted the dress off her and threw it off to the side. Sam flipped them again and he had no intention of letting up anytime soon as he kissed her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone. She wanted to hid him of his last piece of clothing.. she stopped as she felt his thumb tug on her waist band, she lifted her butt to assist him. She flipped them once again as she was on top.

* * *

**There it is! Enjoy! -C**


	10. Chapter 10 - Chistmas

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Welcome to all the new followers! :) Hope you guys had a good weekend! Since it's Christmas I really wanted to write a Christmas chapter!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you all enjoy it! **

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the spelling and grammar mistakes ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Christmas

**_December 15:_**

"Why did I let you pick the biggest tree possible?!" Sam said as he wrestled to get the tree in the door.

"Because you love me" she beamed as she untangled the Christmas lights.

Sam set the tree into the base by the window in their living room. They had spent all morning in the mall buying Christmas decorations for their first tree together. Andy had insisted on getting the colourful lights because the plain white lights were too boring.

Andy began running the lights along the bottom of the tree and worked her way up, she giggled and handed the rest to Sam and watched him struggle to get the lights on the top of the tree. She came back from the kitchen with two beers and handed one to him. They put up all the ornaments they had bought that morning and stood back to look at their tree.

"Okay, the colourful lights do look better" Sam said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I told you!" she smiled as she turned to face him. "I love you!" she said as she kissed him.

* * *

**_December 25:_**

Andy woke up before Sam of course. She was so excited that it was Christmas. She was more excited that they were having everyone over for dinner. Andy turned over and curled closer into Sam as she felt him stir. She placed her cold hands on his chest.

"McNallyyyyy..." he sighed.

"Can we open presents now?!" she said as she kissed him. "I waited until 8" she smiled as she batted her eyelashes.

"You are still a little kid at heart aren't you?" he smiled as he got out of bed. He put on sweats and threw his academy shirt to her. He knew how much she loved wearing it.

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen and Sam started the coffee as Andy took the full stockings down. They had filled each others with small things. Andy had got Sam a new Razor and aftershave, cologne, socks, underwear, a couple of movies he wanted. Sam had gotten Andy her favourite perfume, shampoo and conditioner and a couple other things.

They sat in front of the tree and handed each other their gifts. Sam had opened his first to reveal the watch that he had looked at in one of the stores they went to. It was really nice and really expensive.

"I love it babe" he smiled as he kissed her. He handed her a small box and started to open it to see another smaller box wrapped. She unwrapped the second box to see a black velvet box. She opened it to see a ring. She looked up at Sam who took her hand and pulled her up, he then took the ring and got down on one knee.

"Andy, these past couple months have been amazing and I truly cannot picture my life without you in it. I lost you once and I never want to lose you again! Andrea McNally, will you be my wife?" he smiled as he looked up at her. She had tears running down her face and her hands covering her mouth.

"Of Course I'll be your wife Sam" she said as she wiped the tears away. Sam stood up and kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. She brought it closer to her face and smiled. "It's so beautiful Sammy" she said as she kissed him again. Sam picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Two hours later they stood in the kitchen preparing things for dinner. The turkey was in the oven and Andy was peeling potatoes as Sam was cleaning up the mess from stuffing the turkey. Every now and then he would see Andy look at the ring and smile. The smile she had made his heart melt.

Everyone started coming one by one, first Traci, Steve and Leo. Then Oliver and Celery and Izzy showed up, the youngest two went with Zoe to her parents. Frank and Noelle and baby Olivia showed up next. Then Gail and Holly and Nick and his girlfriend Freya. Chris and Dov and Chloe showed up last.

Andy sat on Sam's lap and looked around at everyone sitting around the table, she was so happy to have everyone here. This was her family.

"So McNally what did you get Sammy for Christmas?" Oliver said turning the conversation towards them. Oliver was the only one who knew Sam was proposing and was curious to see if he really did.

"A watch!" she said as Sam lifted his arm.

"And Sammy what did you get McNally?" Oliver beamed.

"Oh you know nothing to big" he smiled as Andy raised her left hand to brush hair out of her face being dramatic.

"NO FRIGGEN WAY!" Traci yelled as she rushed to Andy. The girls swooped Andy into the kitchen as she told them how he proposed as the guys stayed behind and clapped Sam on the back saying congrats.,

* * *

The afternoon went on and everyone drank as they waited for dinner. Izzy stayed close to Andy the afternoon. "So I guess I can call you Aunt Andy now hey?" Izzy said as she nudged Andy. She looked at Izzy who had finally ditched the blue hair and excessive make-up. "You can call me whatever" Andy smiled as she handed her rum and eggnog over to her to take a sip making sure Oliver wasn't watching. Izzy was almost 18 so who cares if she had a drink or two.

"What's happening over here McNally" Sam whispered as Izzy handed Andy her drink.

"Nothing Uncle Sammy" Andy winked as he shook his head and sat beside her. He placed his hand on her knee and looked over making eye contact with Izzy.

"What you got in that cup Izzy?" Sam smiled

"You know just some pop" she slurred.

"McNally, have you been feeding my niece alcohol" he laughed.

"Nope" she said as she looked away and took a sip of her cup. "She calls me Aunt Andy now so I guess she's my niece too" Andy said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Better go check on the turkey, wanna help me?" Andy winked at Sam. Sam immediately got up and rounded the corner into the kitchen. As soon as he came around the corner Andy jumped on him and kissed him hard.

"McNally we have company" he said as he cleared his throat. She felt his jeans start to tighten as she continued kissing him.

"Not going to be a McNally for long" she smiled against his lips.

"You'll always be my McNally" he winked as he set her down. "You are such a damn tease sometimes!" he said as he slapped her butt as she walked to the oven.

"Why Sam I don't know what you mean!" she said innocently.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table and began dishing food onto their plates.

"Andy made most of it, so if anyone gets food poisoning blame her" Sam said as Andy smacked his chest.

Andy looked around the room and looked at all her friends, smiling and laughing. This is the life she always dreamed of. She looked down at her ring and looked back at Sam. This was the man she always dreamed of.

* * *

**Hello lovely people! There's the christmas chapter. The lack of updates have been killing me but I have been sooooo busy! Please forgive me! Merry Christmas :) -C**


	11. Chapter 11 - Forever

**A/N: Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! I'm typing on my brand new Microsoft Surface tablet and I love it so much!**

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to review, it warms my heart :) Also a big welcome to all the newbies!**

**Sorry for all the time jumps but I just really needed to get this story going forward. Not quite sure where I want to go with it and I'm getting a bit of writers block :( **

**Follow me on tumblr :) rookie blue-mcswarek I follow back!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own rookie blue ;) oh but I wish I did!**

Chapter 11 - Forever

"THREE…TWO…ONE..HAPPY NEW YEAR" was shouted though the black penny. Sam grabbed Andy and kissed her.

"Happy New Year Baby" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. "I Love you" she whispered against his lips.

**3 Months Later - March **

Andy laid against Sam's side tracing patterns on his chest.

"Sam.." she started, "I want a family with you"

"I want a family with you too McNally" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"What if we started trying after we got married?" Andy said as she looked up at him.

"Sounds perfect to me!" Sam smiled as he kissed her.

"Boy or a girl?" Andy asked as she resumed tracing patterns on Sam's chest.

"Doesn't matter to me" Sam spoke softly "As long as it's ours I don't care whether it's a boy or a girl."

**June**

"Mrs. Swarek?" Sam called as he walked into the house and shut the door. He walked into the kitchen to see her cooking.

"Not Swarek yet!" Andy smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "In a week! You ready detective?" she said as she walked away and stirred whatever was in the pot. "I can't wait for you to be my wife. Are you ready?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

"I can't wait to be your wife" she smiled.

**A Week Later **

Sam pushed Andy against the front door and kissed her. Andy broke it off when the need for air became too great. "Sam... you need... to go..." Andy said between kisses. Sam trailed the kisses to her jaw and then started kissing the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. Andy tilted her head back, banging it on the door. "OW!" she yelled. Sam took a step back and started laughing.

"It's not funny Sam! That really hurt!" she said as she rubbed her head and smacked his chest with her other hand.

"Sorry babe" he smiled as he took a step forward and kissed her cheek.

"Sammy Brother! You'll see her tomorrow now LET'S GO!" Oliver said from behind the closed door.

"I don't want to leave you alone" Sam said as he grabbed his bag.

"I won't be alone. Traci and Gail and Chloe are coming over" Andy said as she stepped out of the way of the door. She heard the girls talking to Oliver outside. "Go please before they break our door down" she said as she kissed him.

Sam opened the door to see Oliver, Traci, Gail and Chloe.

"FINALLY!" All four of them said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah let's go" Sam said as he started walking towards Oliver's car.

* * *

**'I won't be able to have a good sleep without you babe' **Andy texted Sam as she layed on Sam's side of the bed smelling his scent on the pillow. Her phone vibrated and she reached over and unlocked her phone.

**'Ollie's couch isn't that great... at least you have the bed. I love you, tomorrow's the day you will officially become a Swarek!'**

**'I love you too, xoxo' **Andy typed before turning her phone on silent and rolled over on Sam's side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Annnndddddyyyyyyy" Traci whispered. "You look so beautiful" Gail smiled. The girls helped Andy into her dress and they got into the car to go to Sarah's house. Sarah lived in a huge house and they had a huge backyard so she had offered Sam and Andy the house to have a backyard ceremony.

"Andy! You look beautiful." Tommy McNally exclaimed as he approached his daughter handing her, her flowers. "You ready sweetheart?" he asked as he linked his arm with hers. Andy nodded not wanted to use her voice at the risk of starting to cry. She was so emotional and happy. She watched her best friends line up and walk down the aisle one by one. Andy turned the corner and saw everyone standing and turning to the entrance of the backyard. Andy looked up and saw Oliver and Frank standing and to their left she saw Sam and couldn't stop looking at him, he looked so handsome in his suit. She was so focused on him that it felt like there was no one else there. As Andy approached Sam his dimpled smile came out that made her melt.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked. "I Do." Tommy smiled as he placed his daughters hand in Sams."Take care of my baby girl" Tommy said.

"Always" Sam nodded with his classic Swarek dimpled smile.

* * *

"Sam, you may now kiss your bride"

Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her closer looking into his eyes. "I Love you Mrs. Swarek" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed her.

Sam grabbed Andy and they walked down this aisle into the house.

After many photos were taken Andy and Sam walked back into the back yard which had been transformed into a reception. There was a head table at the front beside a dance floor and a bunch of circular tables around the backyard. It was sunset now and it looked beautiful, Andy couldn't believe this was her wedding. They walked to the front and sat in their seats. 'Bride and Groom' hung above their seats.

After dinner they cut the cake. Sam went to go feed Andy her piece and he lifted the fork a little higher and got some icing on Andy's nose. The room laughed as Andy fake pouted. "Saaaaaam" Andy whined. This reminded her of the time he put frosting from the cupcake on her nose and she threw flour at him, she smiled at the memory as she grabbed the glob of icing and held her finger out to Sam as he licked the icing off her finger.

"Calling the Mr & Mrs to the floor for the first dance." the dj said over the speakers. Sam guided Andy to the dance floor and started dancing to "Making Memories of us" by Keith Urban. Andy rested her head on Sam's chest as they swayed across the dance floor.

* * *

"Sam, this night was everything I imagined and more. Thank you so much my amazing husband" Andy smiled as the limo dropped them off at home. They walked hand in hand to the door.

"I have a surprise for you Andy, theres something on the bed for you. I want you to put it on" Sam smiled as he kicked off his shoes. A couple minutes later Andy came out in a white nsun dress and flip flops.

"Not exactly what I thought you had planned but whatever floats your boat hubby" Andy smiled as she ran her hands up his chest and kissed him. She noticed that he had changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Come with me" Sam smiled as he grabbed his keys.

'Sam where are we going its 2am" Andy questioned as he locked the front door.

"You'll see" he smiled.

"You know I hate surprises Sam!' Andy said as she jumped into the passenger seat.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam parked his truck along the sidewalk at the airport. He saw Traci and Steve in the car behind him. He looked over at Andy who was snoring quietly, head rested against the window.

"Babe... wake up" Sam said softly as he rubbed her thigh, Andy stirred."Sam? why are we at the airport?" Sam got out and walked over to Andy's side to help her out.

"Traci?" Andy squinted as Sam went to the back of his truck and pulled out two suitcases.

"Hey Mrs. Swarek" Traci smiled as she grabbed the keys from Sam's hand.

"Breaks are touchy Traci!" Sam said as he passed Andy a suitcase.

"Have fun you two" Traci shouted as she got into the truck.

They walked through security and dropped of their luggage.

"Sam, where are we going?" Andy asked nervously. She really hated surprises.

"Boarding Flight 59 to Maui." The lady on the intercom announced.

"That's our flight, let's go" Sam said handing her, her passport and ticket.

"MAUI?! We're going to MAUI?!" Andy said excitedly.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "How did you plan this Sam?" Andy asked.

"With the gracious help of Detective Nash and Steve Peck" He said as he handed his passport and ticket over and stepped onto the plane. They took their seats and buckled up, waiting for the take off. Sam reached over and grabbed Andy's hand.

"Good morning! My name is Peter Simmons and I will be your pilot today. The weather is beautiful we will be arriving in the Maui airport at 10:54am. Sit back, relax and enjoy your flight folks" the pilot said as the flight attendants took their seats and they began down the runway.

Andy felt Sam's hand tighten around hers. She looked over to see Sam with his eyes closed taking deep breaths.

'oh my gosh Sam, you hate flying, Are you okay?!" she asked getting concerning, she ran her hand through his hair. He turned and gave her a weak smile.

"No big deal" he said wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

A couple minutes later the pilot announced that the take off was perfect and in 9 hours they would be arriving in Maui.

Andy lifted the arm rest that was separating her and Sam and cuddled beside him as he put his arm around her as they watched a movie on his iPad.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom, Let me know whos still here and what you think by leaving me a review :) -C**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Honeymoon

**A/N: Hello again :) If I don't get a chance to say it Happy New Years to all of you :) I hope 2014 brings you peace and happiness (and our precious McSwarek back together) ;) Here's the next chapter. I feel like there needs to be waaaaay more drama and waaaaaay more protective Sammy and stubborn McNally-Swarek in this story!**

**Here's the next chapter! Catch ya at the bottom :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own rookie blue. Only thing I own are the spelling mistakes!**

* * *

"Sam and Andy Swarek" Sam said as he handed his ID to the hotel clerk. They were staying at a beautiful resort that had coves to go swimming in, private pools that connected with the ocean, 4 restaurants and a bar. Andy was in heaven. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever been in her life. She was so speechless.

"Ah, here we go. Honeymoon suite, here's two room keys, you'll find a complimentary bottle of champagne cooling on the counter as well. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Swarek" the Hawaiian clerk said as she flashed a dazzling smile.

"Thank you" Andy blushed as Sam grabbed their bags. Andy had grabbed the paperwork and a bunch of extra pamphlets on activities happening around the resort. They took the elevator up to the fourth floor and looked for their room.

Andy pushed open the door and her jaw dropped. There was a patio straight beside the TV and outside was the view she dropped her purse and carry-on and headed to open the patio door. She stepped out into the humid weather and closed her eyes taking in the smell. It smelled amazing here. She opened her eyes when Sam slipped his hands around her waist.

"Sam this is amazing, anything I could have ever dreamed of." she smiled as she looked out to the ocean. In the distance she saw a little island and it had a volcano on it. "Look!" she pointed to it.

"Yeah, you better change cause we're going there!" he smiled as he turned around to walk in.

"What!?" she said excitedly.

"Boat leaves in about 45 minutes" he said looking at his watch.

They both walked into the bedroom and she jumped on the bed and layed back. It was so comfy and she looked up and started laughing.

"Sam! Mirrors on the roof" she said as he laid beside her.

"How long are we here for?" she said sorting her clothes and putting them in the drawers.

"5 days, 4 nights! And we have something to do every day" he said as he changed into a pair of shorts.

Andy pulled on her jean shorts and laughed.

"Something funny McNally?" Sam questioned as he changed his shirts.

"I've never seen you in shorts before" she laughed again.

"And this is the only time you will" he smiled as he closed the space between them.

* * *

It was the third night of their honeymoon when they heard of a Luau happening at sunset.

They walked down the beach, shoes in hand when they came across the Luau, loud music and Hawaiian dancers danced and a woman in a coconut bikini and straw skirt came up to them placing pink and yellow Leis around Sam and Andy's neck.

They spent the night dancing under the fire lit lights and watching the fire knife shows and the Hawaiian dancers. They both learnt a traditional Hawaiian dance between a man and a woman. Andy couldn't stop giggling as she watched Sam try to follow the male instructor.

As they watched the fireworks, being set off at the island with the volcano that they had been to on the first day of their honeymoon, Sam sat in the sand and gestured for Andy to sit beside him, he placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

"How did I get so lucky?" Sam smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"It all started the day I tackled you-"

"And tried to kiss me, you can't forget the most important part!" he laughed.

"I did NOT try to kiss you! I thought you had just shot someone! Why would I kiss you?!" she said smacking his chest.

"Who knows, my charm and my dimples" he said flashing the Swarek dimples.

"ANYWAYS, as I was trying to say, since our first day together I knew there was something between us, everyone kept telling me not do go with it. 'Swarek doesn't play by the rules McNally' 'don't waste your time' 'TO's and Rookies, theres rules against that" she said mocking her friends voices, then started to laugh.

"There was something about you that I was drawn to. My Rookie. I was so protective over you and when Frank would switch it up I was so worried as to who had your back. I have never felt this way about anyone." Sam said as he lowered his head and kissed her.

* * *

Andy walked up to the door and opened it, she poured herself a glass of wine before walking out and sitting on the patio. Sam came out with a beer a little later. They watched as families played on the beach, and laughed.

"I want to bring our kids here one day" she said as she looked over at Sam.

"Would be a great family holiday" Sam said as he finished his beer. He stood up and walked in front of Andy pulling her up. He slid his hand along her jaw to cup her face, staring in her eyes as he pulled her closer and kissed her. Wanting more control Sam, pushed her up against the wall as he softly bit down on her bottom lip. Andy moaned into his mouth, which drove him insane. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. When the need for air became too great Sam released her lips and began kissing the sweet spot on her neck as he felt her hands tug at the hem of his shirt. Sam lifted his arms to allow her to take it off before he returned to kissing her. He lifts her up and takes off her tank top to reveal a black laced bra. His favourite. They both fumble at each other's jeans trying to get them off. Sam stood up and undid his and threw them across the room along with his boxers. He climbed back up to Andy and began kissing her lips, moving to her neck, across her chest and back up to her lips. He unbuttoned her shorts and she lifts her butt as he slides them down, she kicked her legs to get them completely off.

"You drive me crazy" Sam said as he noted she was wearing the matching panties to her bra. Andy laughed and reached up to kiss him again. He reaches under her to rid her of the black bra, as much as he loves it, he loves what's underneath it more. He trailed his kisses down her body, he places a kiss above her panty line and kisses in between both her thighs. Sam's fingers hooked in her underwear and he slid them down her legs. Her skin burned and tingled everywhere he touched her. He kissed her thighs again which made her moan and throw her head back against the pillow. His lips come into contact to where she wanted him and she stopped breathing for a minute.

His tongue swirls around, making her hips fly up towards him, she threw her head back again as she whimpered and moaned. He slowed down the pace as she settled down and gasped for air. He kissed up her body before coming back up to her face. She grabbed him and kissed him with everything she had. He kissed her neck as he slipped two fingers inside her, she moaned loudly and grabbed onto him, he felt her tensing as she dug her nails into his back. She turned them over so he's below her and she ran her hands down his chest as she positioned him at her wet entrance. She slid up and down at a slow, but quick pace.

Sam pulled her down and kissed her as he raised his hips to meet her. He moaned into her mouth and she bit his lip. He flipped them so she was below him and he started thrusting deeper within her. They both were struggling to get air into their lungs, he felt Andy tensing up again as she bit her lip. His body ached for his finish but he's to determined in making her finish first. He could still feel her tensing.

"Right there baby come on, I'm right behind you" he moaned into her ear and she grabbed on to his arms. She arched her back and cried out his name as she reached her climax. Sam growled her name into her ear as he thrusted deeper within her.

He slowly rolled beside her and she cuddled into his chest.

"Wow" she said as she looked up and kisses him.

Sam's eyes start to feel heavy. He looks over at the clock to see that its almost 1am. He places his lips on her forehead. "I love you" he says as he gives in to his sleepiness. He's out before he can hear her reply.

* * *

"Possible B&E in progress at 150 Queens" Dispatch says over the radio "1519 are you available?"

Oliver looks at the time 12:15am, he's almost done shift, he really doesn't want to take it until the address rings him out of his thoughts.

"150 Queens?" Oliver asks dispatch again as he looks over at Gail.

"10-4, are you available?"

"That's Swarek's place" Oliver said as he flicked on the lights and sirens.

"1519 responding, call for back-up" Gail says. She's not sure if they need back up but something doesn't feel right to her. Officer's house being broken into just spells trouble.

Oliver and Gail pulled up as Chris and one of the rookies showed up.

"Diaz, Taylor you go in the back, me and peck will go through the front. On my count... three... two... one..." Oliver and Gail entered through the front and Chris and Ashley went through the front. They searched the house and Oliver checked the lock box to see if the guns were still there.

"Basements clear" Chris said as he walked to the kitchen. "Oliver! Check this out."

Oliver walked into the kitchen to see a note **Detective, so sad I missed you, my sincere apologies. Have a great vacation. Pass on the congrats to the wife. We will meet again, Enjoy the photographs.**

Oliver opened the envelope and began flipping through the photos. There were tons. Everyone over at Christmas, New Years at the Penny. Shots of Andy while working, shots from the wedding and finally, shots of them at the airport.

"Someone call Nash, NOW" Oliver said as he got a chill.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom! What did you think? Someone is little involved with Sam and Andy's life. Leave a review :) - C**


	13. Chapter 13 - Missing

**A/N: Once again big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Really motivates me to continue on. I'm finally over my writers block and know where I want to go with this story. And I've started writing a new one but I don't want to publish it until I have a couple more chapters written! **

**It makes me laugh to the people who say that Andy doesn't love Sam... really? You really think Andy doesn't love Sam? Take the way I write this story however you want, but to clarify Andy does love Sam. She's not going to say it every 5 minutes though that's for sure.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Enjoy this Chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to, I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

"Has anyone been able to get a hold to Sam?!" Oliver shouted as he walked back into Sam's kitchen. The place was crowded with cops and detectives.

"They turned their data off so they wouldn't get charged!" Traci said as she put her hands on her head. "Everyone's got everything they need, so let's get back to the station its almost 4am. I want patrol around the house for the next couple days." Traci said as she grabbed her phone. It was Wednesday morning and the Swareks would be back Thursday afternoon. She needed to get everything together so she knew what to tell them when she got back.

Everyone went home and returned to the station at 4pm. Traci, Gail, Frank, Oliver, Noelle, Chris, Dov and Ashley sat in parade after everyone left.

"So what do we got?" Frank asked as he looked around the room.

"All finger prints belong to Sam and Andy, there's to go off." Traci said frustrated as she through the lab reports.

"Nash?" Chloe asked as she walked through the door, holding an envelope. "This was in the mail room under my name but it has your name on it.

"Thanks Price, probably just more lab reports" Traci said as she opened it. She pulled out a piece of paper as she read it. She gasped and everyone looked over at her.

"What is it Nash?" Noelle said as she stood up. Traci handed her the letter and she passed it around.

'**Detective Nash, good work last night. I'm truly impressed! Detective Swarek and Officer McNally's flight gets in at 12:30 tomorrow correct? Flight 578 terminal 14... See you there :) '**

Traci noticed that there was something else in the envelop and pulled out another stack of photographs.

"Photos... of us last night at Swarek's..." Traci said as she handed the photos to Noelle.

"So this guy was still there while we were there. Dammit!" Oliver said as he slammed his fist on the table. "I'm going to the airport and pick them up."

"Oliver..." Frank started but was cut off by Oliver,

"No Frank...this guy knows their flights and dropped this off at the Police station. Someone needs to be there!" Oliver said raising his voice.

"OKAY! You and Nash will go, Taylor and Diaz will be outside for backup in case this guy tries anything." Frank said. "Meet here at 11am tomorrow. Go home, get some rest."

* * *

"Sam I don't want to leave" Andy said as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. Their flight was in four hours and they needed to get to the airport early.

"We can always come back babe" he said rolling their suitcases down the hallway.

They checked out and grabbed a cab to the airport.

"Bye trees, Bye ocean, Bye humidity" Andy said as they passed everything they drove by. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

4 hours later they were sitting on the plane waiting to take off.

"Sam, here chew this gum, it'll help when we take off." Andy said as she handed him a piece of gum.

* * *

"Alright Coppers, Nash, Shaw, Diaz and Taylor will be at the airport to get Sam and Andy and will bring them back here. I want Officer Price and Epstein on patrol in the Swarek's neighbourhood and everyone else Serve Protect and don't fall asleep on shift." Frank said as he walked out of the room into his office.

"Well let's grab some coffee and head to the airport I guess" Traci said as she walked out of the room.

An hour later they were standing outside the terminal waiting for Sam and Andy to get off the plane, it had just landed.

* * *

"Whoa" Sam said as he turned on his phone. They decided to turn off their data so they weren't interrupted during their honeymoon.

"What?" Andy said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed their carry-ons.

"12 Missed calls from Oliver" Sam said as he listened to the voicemail.

"Sammy brother, sorry to interrupt the honeymoon but call me back as soon as you get this!" Oliver's voice said through the phone.

"Something's wrong, something happened." Sam said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked as they began to walk off the plane.

"I just have this bad feeling and Oliver called me 12 times at 4 in the morning" Sam said as they walked out. They were shocked to see Traci and Oliver standing waiting for them. Both in uniform.

"What's going on?" Sam said as they approached them.

"Sammy brother, nice tan you got going on there!" Oliver said giving him a hug.

"Don't dance around the subject. Who's hurt?" Sam said as they walked to go get the luggage.

"No one's hurt." Traci said sighing.

"Then why are you guys here? In uniform?" Andy asked.

"Listen, let's just get your luggage, and we need to go to the station. We'll explain everything there" Oliver said.

Sam and Andy grabbed their luggage and walked behind Traci and Oliver.

They walked outside to see 2 squad cars waiting. Andy saw Chris and Ashley in the other squad.

They drove to the station lights and sirens on.

"Frank." Sam said shaking his hand.

"Swarek, McNally, how was the honeymoon?" Frank asked as he lead them to Traci and Sam's office.

They walked in to see a bunch of pictures posted on the bulletin board. Andy walked up closer to see pictures of Sam and Andy on their wedding day and at the airport and other pictures set in a timeline from Christmas to now and pictures of their house.

"Trac, what is this?" Andy asked as Sam came beside her looking at the pictures.

"Well, Wednesday Morning we got a call for a B&E at your house. We went in and seached and there was nothing missing or out of place. There was a note on the island in the kitchen and it read 'Detective, So sad I missed you, my sincere apologies. Have a great vacation. Pass on a congrats to the wife. We will meet again. Enjoy the photographs' " Oliver said as he put the first note down.

"Then I got this yesterday" Traci said as she pointed to the note and pictures she received.

"So what does this all mean?" Sam asked.

"We don't know" Frank spoke, "We checked to see if anyone you put away has gotten out of jail but no one has."

"Frank, these photos started at Christmas. Then they were at the Penny on New years. At our wedding and then the airport" Sam spoke as he leaned against his desk.

"I know Sam. We've had patrol around your house ever since." Frank said as he got called to front desk.

"Well can we even go home?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but there will always be someone on patrol there until we catch this person." Oliver said as he took a sip of coffee.

"They aren't going anywhere." Frank said as he barged in with a new envelope. "This just came for you Sam." he said as he handed it to Sam.

Sam began to open it and he looked at the letter. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It's fine. It's mine and Andy's marriage certificate" he said as he placed it back in the envelope.

"Okay, well you two go home and get some rest. Be back here tomorrow 10am." Frank said as he walked out.

"Come on brother I'll give you two a ride home." Oliver said as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

* * *

A couple hours later they were both unpacked and laying in bed.

"I don't understand Sam. Who would do this, and why are they targeting us." Andy asked as she curled into Sam.

"I don't know" he said softly as he stared up at the ceiling. "we're going to find whoever is doing this." he said. But he had a feeling who was responsible for this. "I'm going to grab a water. Want anything?" Sam asked as he got out of bed.

"No thanks." Andy said as she turned the TV on.

Sam walked into the kitchen and pulled the envelope out of his bag. He wasn't lying it was his and Andy's marriage license. But there was another note inside. '**Detective Swarek, hope you had a good vacation. What I want is simple. Meet me at the Alpine Inn at 10pm tonight. Alone. -JD' **

Sam instantly got a chill. JD. Alpine Inn. This was all from his UC op when him and Andy got together. He checked the time and saw it was 8pm. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back upstairs.

"Andy, Oliver just texted me, impromptu poker game tonight at his place. He's off shift at 9." Sam lied. He didn't want to lie but he knew Andy wouldn't let him go. "Why don't you call Traci or Gail and see if they want to come over?" he suggested. He didn't want her to be home alone.

* * *

Two hours later Sam pulled up to the Alpine Inn. He shut off the truck and jumped out. As he did two guys came behind him and threw a bag over his head and kicked his feet out from under him and threw him in the back of the van. When Sam woke up he was sitting in a chair and had his hands tied behind his back. He groaned and looked up to where he was. It was a dark room with a lamp. His face hurt, and his shirt was stained with blood. He was so stupid to come but he needed to know who was doing this. All he could think about was Andy.

* * *

It was 1am, Andy and Traci had just finished watching a movie.

"I'm going to call Sam and see when he's coming home" Andy said as she walked to the kitchen to grab her phone. She typed his number and it went straight to voicemail.

"You've reached Detective Sam Swarek, leave me a message and I'll give you a call back."

"Hey babe, its me. When you coming home? I'll just call Ollie" she said as she hung up.

"McNally, you better have a good reason for calling me at 1am" Oliver's sleepy voice said through the other side of the phone.

"Oh Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping. Sam must be home soon, if your already in bed." she said playing with her hair nervously. She had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Uh the poker game?" Andy said quietly as Traci came into the kitchen.

"What Poker Game?" Oliver asked with more alert in his voice.

"You didn't text Sam and say you were having a poker game tonight after shift?" Andy asked as she put her jacket on.

"No.. Andy what's going on?"

"I... I need to go" she said hanging up dropping her phone in her pocket.

"Andy whats going on?" Traci asked as she followed her friend out the door. Something by the door caught her attention and she picked up a piece of paper with the all too familiar black ink on it.

"Andy, I think I know where he was going..." Traci said as she read it over again and handed it to Andy.

"Detective Swarek, hope you had a good vacation. What I want is simple. Meet me at the Alpine Inn at 10pm tonight. Alone. -JD' What the hell?" Andy said shoving it in her pocket. "Let's go Traci, Alpine Inn NOW!" Andy said getting in the passenger seat of Traci's car.

Twenty minutes later they were in front of the Alpine Inn when Andy spotting Sam's truck. "Right there Trac!" Andy said as Traci pulled in behind it. Andy jumped out and ran to the truck to see Sam's phone laying behind the tire. Something felt wrong. Sam was in trouble she knew it. She ran inside and searched the bar for Sam but she didn't see him. She went to the bartender and showed him a picture of Sam and asked if he'd seen him. The bartender shook his head and Andy walked back outside to hear Traci on the phone. Andy felt like she'd be punched in the chest. She couldn't breathe. Traci came up beside her and sat her on the sidewalk as she talked to Frank on the phone.

"Yes Sir. We'll be there in 10" Traci said as she hung up. "Frank wants us at the station asap." Traci said to Andy.

Andy didn't say anything just nodded. She felt numb. She didn't know what she would do without him. She felt sick. She placed her hand on the top of Traci's car as she emptied her stomach. Traci was rubbing her back saying 'it's okay'

* * *

Andy and Traci walked through the station and everyone stopped and stared at Andy. They needed to stop staring and find Sam. They needed to find him. She needed to find him. Oliver came up and offered her a cup of coffee but she shook her head. She didn't want coffee, she didn't want sympathy, she wanted Sam. Her Sammy. She could feel her heart breaking more every minute that passed. She sat in Sam's chair at his desk and looked at the picture of them on his desk. She could feel a sob rising in her throat and she knew she couldn't hold it back anymore. She held the picture to her chest as the tears fell from her face. "I'm so sorry Sam. I'm going to find you I promise." she said as she sobbed. "McNally -" Oliver stopped when he saw her curled in Sam's chair crying. He slowly walked over and held his arms out. He held onto her as she cried.

"We are going to find him Andy. I promise" Oliver said as he looked at the picture in her hand. One thing on this job was never make promises. But he knew needed to get Sam back and he would do anything to make sure Sam came back to Andy.

* * *

**Hello Again. What did we think? Someone is really messing with them. Wonder who it could be... **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think :) - C**


	14. Chapter 14 - Missing

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed :) I love reading reviews so much! Welcome to the new followers :) **

**To everyone who guessed Jamie Brennon, I honestly thought about it but he wouldn't seek revenge on Sam because the only reason he hurt Sam was because he wanted to know who killed his wife and daughter and the case got reopened so he wouldn't want revenge against Sammy. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Rookie Blue :( If I did I wouldn't be worrying about the first episode of S5 being named 'Blink'**

* * *

Sam kept pulling on the zip ties behind his back. He could feel them digging into his skin when the door busted open. He looked up to see two men he had never seen before.

"What do you want?" Sam said as he looked between the two guys.

"Weird, did we say you could talk?" the tall tattooed guy said to the smaller guy.

"No we didn't." the other said as his fist connected with Sam's face.

* * *

Andy wiped away the final tears as she got control of herself. She was thankful that she broke down in front of Oliver rather than anyone else, but she knew she needed to be strong to find Sam.

"I should call Sarah" Andy said as she walked to pull out her phone.

"Hey Andy! How was the vacation?!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Hey Sarah, it was good. But there's something I need to tell you..." Andy said as she sat in Sam's chair and wrapped his sweater around her and inhaled the smell.

"Andy... what is it? You're worrying me"

"It's Sam. Someone took him. We've had a stalker and he got a note to go and meet this person and he went, I had no idea." Andy said as her voice cracked.

"I'm on my way" Sarah said, Andy could hear her scrambling around.

"Sarah, its 7am. Really it's okay"

"No. It's my little brother, and you need someone, I'll be there in an hour." She said and hung up.

* * *

Sam awoke when ice cold water hit his face. He jumped and gasped.

"Knew that would wake you up buddy" Sam knew that voice all to easily.

"I should have known you were behind this" Sam said as he shifted in the seat. "Why Boyd, why are you doing this?"

"You and that rookie ruined my life! I lost my job!" Donovan Boyd yelled.

"That is not my fault Boyd and dammit you know it!" Sam yelled, he could feel his temper rising.

"And you and the rookie, married now hey?" Boyd laughed as he stood up.

"She has nothing to do with this." Sam said as he kept pulling on the zip ties.

"Oh she has everything to do with this, if you and her hadn't been sneaking around-"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT MY COVER GOT BLOWN, YOU GAVE ME BAD INFO" Sam yelled.

Boyd walked over and punched Sam in the face causing the chair to fall over as he walked away laughing.

* * *

Andy was still sitting in Sam's chair when she saw Sarah walking through the station frantically. Andy got up and approached Sarah.

"Andy! I got here as fast as I could, there was an accident on the highway" Sarah said as she pulled her into a hug. They walked into Sam and Traci's office and rounded up all the evidence.

"Who would do this to Sammy" Sarah said shaking her head as she looked at the notes. Andy stood up beside her and as soon as she stood she almost fell again.

"I'm going to be sick." She said as she grabbed the trash bin. She emptied the contents of her stomach as Traci rubbed her back and Sarah held her hair. Andy sat back up and wiped her mouth taking the water Oliver held out to her.

"Andy, why don't I take you home, shower and we can grab something to eat and come back." Sarah said with a reassuring smile. Andy had no idea how she was staying so calm, she's a Swarek, Andy thought as she grabbed her jacket.

Traci and Oliver stood at the window of the office and watched Sarah lead Andy out.

"How far along you think she is?" Oliver asked crossing his arms. Traci looked over at him and shrugged.

"I doubt she even knows." She said turning back to the evidence pile.

"Another reason to get Sam back" Oliver said.

"Have we checked out people Swarek was in contact with during the Brennen Op?" Chris asked as he came In with breakfast.

"Yeah we talked to all of them except a Keith Bailey" Traci said pulling out his file. "Two years working for Brennon and before that assault with a weapon back in '03" she said pulling it down.

"Me and Diaz are gonna check him out" Oliver said grabbing a bagel and the squad keys.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast Sarah, I'm going to go take a shower" Andy said as she kicked off her shoes.

A little while later Andy came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of leggings and Sam's academy sweatshirt. It was so comfy and smelled like him so it was just what she needed.

"Feel better? Sarah asked as she finished loading the dishwasher.

"If you mean refreshed then yes, but I can't get rid of this pain I have in my heart" Andy said as she tugged at the sleeve of her sweater.

"They're going to find him" Sarah said as she leaned against the counter. "Let's go grab coffee and donuts to bring back" Sarah said grabbing her purse.

"Cop Cliché" Andy laughed as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Keith Bailey, this is the police open the door." Oliver said as he banged on the door. His car was in the driveway so he knew he was home. A bald, muscular tattooed man answered the door.

"Sorry Officers, I was in the shower. What can I do for you?" he said cooly.

"Have you by chance seen this man around?" Chris asked as he held up a picture of Swarek in uniform. Keith looked at the picture and he recognized it to be the guy that he was helping Boyd with. Panic washed over him as he realized this guy was a cop. He remained cool and decided to play dumb.

"No, Sorry guys don't know him" Keith said as he grabbed the mail from the mailbox. "If you don't mind, I gotta get to work soon." Keith said as he stepped back into his house and closed the door. He and Boyd we're going to have a talk about this.

Oliver and Chris returned to their cruiser and started to head back to the station.

"I don't know Oliver, I got a bad feeling 'bout this guy" Chris said as he looked out the window.

"Well, we'll pay him another visit."

* * *

Sam sat in the fallen chair trying to release his hands. He could feel in the indents and the cuts the zip ties had caused him. He almost had his hands out when the door busted open. The bald tattooed guy walked in and sat the chair up right and held a bottle of water up right for Sam to take a sip, he was reluctant at first afraid that it was going to be that drowning technique but when Sam opened his mouth and the bald guy pouring the water in his mouth, stopping to let him swallow it. Then turning and walking out of the room without a word. Sam was confused and trying to figure where he had seen that guy before.

* * *

Andy and Sarah stood in line at Tim Hortans to grab coffee for everyone when an all too familiar voice came from behind her.

"Andy McNally is that you?" She turned around to see the famous Donovan Boyd.

"Boyd." Andy said nodding her head. "It's Andy Swarek now" she said flashing her ring.

"So I've heard. Congratulations. Who knew the doe eyed rookie would be the one to get Sammy out of UC's" Boyd said as they moved up the line. "Sorry to hear about him though, I'm sure everyone is doing what they can to find him" he said, okay so maybe he should have kept his mouth shut but he couldn't help the happiness he felt when he saw the flash of pain written across Andy's face.

Andy stood shocked that he was so blunt about it. No one really talked to her about it, they just worked on getting him back, but she wasn't about to share her feelings with him. She didn't answer as Sarah grabbed her and walked up to the till. Andy couldn't shake the off feeling she had. Boyd was weirdly nice and cheery to her.

* * *

Sam closed his eyes and all he saw was Andy. Really she was all he could think about since he'd been taken. He missed her smell so much. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Sam couldn't imagine the pain she would have if he didn't get out of her alive. He didn't want to think about that because he was getting out of here.

"Sammy, you will never guess who I ran into today! Looking mighty fine in your old academy sweater" Boyd's voice said interrupting Sam's thoughts. He couldn't help but clench his jaw knowing who he had ran into.

"Leave her alone Boyd" Sam said opening his eyes.

"She was with a very pretty Sarah Swarek too" Boyd smiled as he showed Sam pictures of Andy and Sarah leaving the station, at Sam and Andy's home and finally pictures of Boyd talking with Sam and Andy. He couldn't take his eyes of Andy. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair in a braid, she looked so tired. He doubted that she had gotten any sleep, but at the same time was glad Sarah was there for her. He had this overwhelming feeling of anger and all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of Boyd.

"Don't go near them Boyd. Andy has good instincts, when something doesn't feel right, she acts on it. But I'm sure you remember that." Sam said with a smirk.

"If I were you, I'd watch what I said" Boyd said as he left the pictures scattered on the ground.

* * *

"What happened to Boyd after the UC?" Andy asked Frank as she brought him a coffee.

"He got fired." Frank replied as he took a sip of the coffee and picked up his buzzing phone. "Word just got out about Sam. All divisions are now aware." Frank said as he stood up, going to pass the information onto Traci.

"Wait-" Andy said, "No one else knew except this division?" Andy asked.

"No, Headquarters' just sent it out to everyone, why?" Frank said looking at her suspiciously.

"When me and Sarah were getting coffee, Boyd was behind us in line and he knew about Sam being missing." Andy said as the familiar feeling of sickness washed over her. She ran to the woman's bathroom and emptied her stomach again. When she returned everyone was in Traci's office looking at evidence again. Andy took a second to look at everyone.

"It's Boyd" she whispered as everyone looked at her.

"What was that?" Oliver said coming closer.

"That son of a bitch!" Andy said as she felt her blood boiling.

"It's Boyd Oliver. He has Sam. I have this feeling in my gut and I just know it!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Frank?" Oliver looked at him.

"Go. I'll get the warrants." Frank said as he ran to his office.

"Diaz, gather peckstein." Oliver said as he started walking to the parking lot. "Andy stay put. I promise I'll call." Oliver said as he held a hand out, indicating her to stop.

"Oliver, please. It's my husband." She pleaded.

"Andy. No." Oliver said before turning away.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom! I had to end it there because if I didn't this chapter would be 5000 words! Anyways, let me know what you thought! Have a great day and I hope you guys are having a great new year so far :D -C**


	15. Chapter 15 - Missing

**A/N: First of all, I can't believe that I'm on chapter 15 of this Story. Blows my mind. I honestly cannot thank you all enough for your support and criticism. Strives to make me want to write more stories!**

**I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this, but I was too excited and if it were me reading it I wouldn't be able to wait. **

**DISCLAIMER: You would think you knew I didn't own Rookie Blue, but just in case you didn't know, I don't :(**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Donovan Boyd, open up its the Police, we have a warrant!" Gail shouted as she banged on the door. No answer again. Chris and Dov kicked the door down as they searched the house.

Nothing.

That's what they found.

Absolutely nothing that ties him to Sam missing.

They were about to leave when Boyd's car pulled through the drive through. He got out, slammed the door and stomped to his house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He yelled in Oliver's face.

"We have a warrant, you are a suspect in the case of a missing Detective Sam Swarek." Oliver said calmly, not wanted to let his temper get the best of him.

"Who put you up to this one?" Boyd laughed, "that rookie wasn't it" he said.

Gail came from inside the house. "Boyd I'm gonna need you to come in and give a statement." Gail said as she opened the back of the squad. "Go easily or I can cuff you and force you" she said between her clenched teeth. Man she hated this guy.

"This is ridiculous!" he yelled before getting into the squad. Gail slammed the door behind him and waved Dov over so they could head back to the station.

* * *

Back at the station Andy and Sarah were standing in the observation room, while Traci and Oliver were taking Boyd's statement.

"Where were you last night around say... 10pm" Traci asked.

"I was having a drink with some friends." he said with a smirk. Andy wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"Anyone who can verify that?" Oliver asked standing behind Traci with his arms crossed.

"You bet. Keith Bailey was there he can verify that I was with him" Boyd said writing his name down.

"Keith Bailey hey?" Oliver asked as he instantly remembered him as they guy Diaz and him had talked to this morning.

"Yeah, why?" Boyd asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just confirming the name." Oliver lied as he walked out to let Traci finish up.

"Collins! Where's Diaz?" Oliver asked.

"Not sure Sir. Anything I can help with?" He asked standing up.

"Actually yes. Come with me."

* * *

Sam could tell by the little window in the basement he was in that the sun was setting. He was so tired. So thirsty. He just wanted to be crawled up to Andy. He looked down at the pictures Boyd had left and stared at her in his sweater. He had no idea why she loved it so much. It was pretty comfy though he had to admit. He drifted in his thoughts when he heard a door slam and footprints down the stairs.

"Bailey!" he heard Boyd yell. Sam heard the locks unlocked and decided it was a good idea to pretend to be passed out. Boyd came in, picked up the pictures and walked out.

"Boyd what the hell man!" Sam heard the other guy shout.

"What?!" Boyd said.

"The cops came to visit me today man. I didn't know he was a Detective!" the other guy yelled. "You said that he did you wrong and you wanted payback! I didn't sign up to kill a cop!"

"Relax Keith, I got them off our back." Boyd said reassuring the other guy.

"Whatever Don, I'm going home." Keith said. Sam heard the footsteps up the stairs and the door slam.

* * *

Andy knew something was up with Boyd. No scratch that. She knew Boyd took Sam. She just needed to prove it. The wave of sickness fell over her again and she decided to step outside and take a breath of fresh air. Alone. She just needed a minute alone. She assumed she was getting sick because she was so stressed but then she realized she was late. Andy walked to the drug store across the street and grabbed a couple pregnancy tests.

She walked back into the station and tugged on her sweater. She snuck into the locker room and into the bathroom and locked the door. She took the test and then she looked in the mirror. She didn't even recognized the person she stared at. Andy grabbed some water and splashed it in her face before grabbing some paper towel and wiping it down. She looked down at the test and gasped at what she saw. Andy sat back down and started to cry. Maybe if Sam was here she would feel so much better but right now she couldn't help the fear she had. She didn't want to be a single mom.

There was a knock at the door. Then she heard Traci's voice.

"Andy, you in there?"

Andy stood up and unlocked the door. Traci saw her crying and looked over at the sink to see the pregnancy test. She walked closer and saw it was positive.

"You're pregnant?!" Traci smiled. Andy smiled back and wiped her tears as she nodded.

"Swarek's gonna freak!" Traci smiled. Andy looked down and put the test back in her pocket before walking outside.

"There she is" her head shot up to see Sam standing right in front of her, smiling that dimpled Swarek smile.

"I'm hallucinating" she said as she ran to him. She touched his face and kissed him. "You're really here!?" she cried.

"Yeah baby I'm here" he said as he kissed her again.

"Are you okay?!" she asked as she wiped away the tears and sniffled, she ran her fingers over the bruises on his face.

"I'm good now" he smiled. As he pulled her closer.

"Sam... I'm pregnant" she said as she stepped away from him to observe his face. He stood there completely shocked before smiling the biggest smile, she thought his face was going to split from how big smile.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he whispered. He grabbed her and kissed her again this time more passionately.

"You're going to be the best dad Sam Swarek" she smiled against his lips.

"You, kids, the park on Sunday. McNally you sure know how to make a man's dreams come true." he said.

"Sammy brother." Oliver said as he walked in the locker room.

"Look Baby, its Uncle Ollie" Sam said as he stood behind Andy and placed his hands on his stomach.

"I knew it!" Shouted Oliver as he walked over and hugged Andy and Sam.

"Glad you're back brother!" Oliver said. "Wanna come give your statement?" he asked.

"Be there in a minute" Sam said as Oliver nodded and walked out.

"I love you so much" Sam said as he kissed her again.

"I love you to babe, so so much." she said as she kissed him back. "I thought about what I'd do if I lost you and I can't imagine how close I came to losing you again." she said as she rested her head against his chest. "How did they find you?" she asked.

"Well Boyd and 2 other guys got me. Boyd was the one writing the notes and taking the pictures. There was this guy Keith Bailey, he used to work for Brennon. But anyways, he was left to babysit me and as Boyd left Kevin said that he agreed to help Boyd out but didn't want to kill a cop. So he brought me to the station. Turned himself in, along with Boyd." he said as they started walking out of the locker room.

"I'm going to go find Sarah and tell her she's going to be an aunt. You go give your statement" she said as she started walking to his office.

"Hey Swarek!" She called after she started walking away. "Don't you ever lie to your wife again" she said as she turned around again and continued walking.

* * *

**YAY! Sammy's back! Andy's pregnant and all is well again! Let me know what you think and while you're at it go take a look at my new story. "What if?" -C**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Beginning of the Future

**A/N: Wow, Thanks everyone who left a review, I love reading them so much :) If you haven't already check out my new story 'What If'**

**Welcome to the new followers :)**

**Tumblr: rookie blue-mcswarek  
Twitter: Rookie Blue_**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own rookie blue.**

* * *

"Andy are you ready yet?" Sam said as he pushed open the bathroom door to see Andy empting her breakfast, he grabbed a cloth and wet it before walking over and rubbing her back. She leaned back against Sam and closed her eyes taking a couple deep breaths. She was getting the worst morning sickness, well it was more like all day sickness. She opened her eyes as Sam wiped her face and helped her up. Sam handed her, her toothbrush and he leaned against the door frame to make sure she wasn't going to get sick again.

* * *

"Andy Swarek?" the nurse called as she looked up from her chart.

Andy and Sam stood up and followed the nurse into the room. "My name is Jane Whithers and I'm an ultrasound nurse here at the hospital. If you want to lift your shirt above your stomach I can place some of the gel on, it's going to be cold." She warned as she spread around the gel on Andy's stomach. Sam grabbed Andy's hand as she shivered. A couple seconds later they were hearing their babies heartbeat. Andy was so taken away, it was the most beautiful thing she'd heard. The burse pointed to the computer screen.

"And this is your baby" she said as she looked closer to the screen. "Or babies I should say, congratulations Mr and Mrs Swarek you're having twins." she said smiling as she pointed out both babies.

"Twins?!" Andy said as she looked at Sam. "Twins!" she said again.

Sam laughed and kissed her. "Yeah baby, twins"

"Here's some paper towel, and I'll go print out your sonogram." the Nurse smiled as she walked out of the room. Andy wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt down.

The Nurse brought Andy the sonogram picture and told her she was about 6 weeks along, also informing her and Sam that since they were having twins she would like to see them every month. They walked hand in hand to the truck and Sam helped her in before going to the other side and jumping in the drivers seat.

"Are you excited?" Andy asked as she grabbed Sam's hand and rested it on the middle console.

"Excited, ecstatic, over-joyed" Sam said as he squeezed her hand, "and terrified." he said as he stopped at the red light. They decided to stop and grab lunch before going and working the afternoon shift at the station.

"I'm so happy Sam, you're going to be an amazing father" Andy said squeezing his hand back.

* * *

"Serve, Protect and never under estimate anyone" Frank said as he concluded parade. Andy walked over to see she was in booking. She sighed and walked over to the lounge and grab coffee.

"Better be decaf" Sam said coming up behind her.

"Sam..." she said as she placed the coffee pot down.

"Andy... you shouldn't have coffee" he said taking the cup from her and replacing it with a new cup of tea.

"Thanks I guess." she said smelling it. Lemon. At least she liked lemon tea. "Are you responsible for me being in booking today?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Frank and I agreed it would be best for you and the babies" he said defending his choice.

"Fine." Andy said kissing him and turning away.

* * *

A couple hours later Sam came into booking with 2 take out bags in his hands.

"Hungry?" he asked as he sat down in the empty chair beside her.

"Starving" she said as he handed her a bag.

"How's it going so far?" he asked taking a bite of his burger.

" 10 people booked so far" she said as she dipped the fries in the ketchup. She took a bite of her burger and put it down looking at it in disgust.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked looking at her nervously.

"Tomato's. I can't eat them they make me sick" she said as closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths trying to not get sick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sam said as he rubbed her back.

"I didn't tell you, it's not your fault." She said finally opening her eyes and giving him a soft smile as she saw the worry on his face. She returned to her fries and picked the tomato off the burger.

Sam and Andy finished eating and they were just sitting and talking when Oliver and Chris walked in. Chris was holding his hand over his nose as Oliver approached Andy with a handcuffed guy.

"Diaz go get cleaned up" Oliver said as Sam followed Chris out, checking to make sure he was okay.

"Name?" Andy asked

"Charles Hempington" Oliver said.

After Andy got him all booked, Oliver placed him in a cell and went over to stand with Andy.

"How's it goin?" Oliver asked

"It's going. I can't wait to go home and sleep though" she smiled "What happened with Diaz?"

"Guy elbowed him in the face when he tried to handcuff him." Oliver said looking over at the guy sitting in the cell. "Havin' fun in there bud?" Oliver smirked.

"Don't mind the view" Charles said looking Andy up and down.

Andy gave him a dirty look and turned back to Oliver, "Good one" she said as she jumped up from the chair. "Can you take over for a second? I have to pee"

Oliver sat in the booking chair waiting for Andy to come back. Sam and Chris walked back into booking.

"Just a bad nose bleed, nothings broken." Sam said clapping a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Where's Andy?" Sam asked.

"Bathroom." he said as she walked in.

"Sorry Ollie" she smiled as she took her seat back.

"See you after shift McNally" Sam smiled as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Andy couldn't help the fire she felt in her cheeks. No matter how long they've been together he can still manage to make her blush by doing the littlest things.

* * *

Sam walked with Oliver to his office.

"How's that new case going?" Oliver asked

"Not good at all. Nothing makes sense." Sam said running his hand over his face. "18 year old girl goes missing one night after class, doesn't even make it to her car. Just taken. No witnesses nothing" he said shaking his head.

"Parents?" Oliver asked.

"Adopted parents died when she was 15, lived with her grandma." Sam said looking at the file again. With Traci having a couple days off he was really losing his mind with this missing girl. He needed it solved.

"Well Well Well" Oliver said looking in Franks office. "Look what the wind blew in"

Sam looked in Franks office to see Luke Callaghan standing shaking his hand.

"What's he want?" Sam asked as he turned away.

"Sammy!" Frank shouted across the room. Sam slowly turned around to see Frank waving him over.

"Good luck buddy" Oliver said laughing.

Sam climbed the couple stairs and into Franks office where Luke was taking a seat.

"What do you want?" Sam said crossing his arms across his chest.

"HQ wants you to help out with a case." Frank said

"I have plenty of cases here myself to take care of." Sam said point blankly.

"It's to do with the missing girl. We think there's a group that's taking girls and drugging them and using them for prostitution. But we need someone on the inside." Luke spoke up.

"No. I'm not going under" Sam said shaking his head.

"Sam..." Frank began.

"No Frank. I'm not going under. I can't do it not with Andy..." he trailed off looking a Luke from the corner of his eye.

"Andy what?" Luke asked curiously. Sam sighed. He really didn't want to explain his personal life to Luke but he wasn't about to go undercover.

"Andy's pregnant. Twins." Sam said

"Wow Congratulations." Luke said standing up to shake Sam's hand. "But we still want you to go. It would only be a couple weeks. Month tops."

"I need to talk to Andy first." Sam said.

"I need your answer by morning. You'll be leaving by tomorrow night." Luke said as he handed Sam a file. "This is everything you need to know. Including the guys we have set as suspects. We think they are running this from the basement of the bar they own."

"Like I said I need to talk to Andy. If she isn't okay with it then I can't go. I can't just leave her." Sam said looking out of Franks office to see Andy walking into the lunch room. "I'll let you know."

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom :) Is Sam going to take the UC job? Should he? Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think of Sam going under... -C**


	17. Chapter 17 - Decisions

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed! I honestly wouldn't have the motivation to continue writing if it weren't for those of you who always push for more, so thank you :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Sam was waiting for Andy outside the locker rooms after shift, it was almost 11pm and he was exhausted. How was he supposed to talk to Andy about his UC. He couldn't decide whether he even wanted to go, but they were offering him a huge bonus, more then he'd ever made undercover before. They could use the money. They wouldn't be able to live in the house forever, it was only a two bedroom. And they were getting ready to welcome two more people into their family.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Andy.

"Hey" he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and grab her bag.

"Hey" Andy said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked out of the truck and started to drive home.

"You know what I'm really craving right now?" Andy said as she looked over at Sam.

"What?" he laughed.

"Ice Cream." she said as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"And what kind of ice cream do you want?" he said looking over at her.

"Pistachio. I know it's weird but I'm really craving it right now. These damn babies are going to be having pistachio ice cream at their birthday parties instead of good normal ice cream" she said laughing.

"Seems like these babies already have good taste" Sam winked as he placed the truck in park and walked in to the store to grab the ice cream. As he came back out to the truck he saw her looking down.

"Here you go!" Sam said handing her the bag with the ice cream in it.

"Luke called you. Why is Luke calling you?" Andy asked looking up.

"Let's get home and I'll explain everything." he said pulling out of the parking lot. Thankfully it was only a short ride home he could practically see the gears turning in Andy's head. "You're going under aren't you?" she whispered.

"It's not my decision to make alone." he said looking at her. He grabbed the bag of ice cream and got out of the truck walking the short distance to the front door. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, scooping ice cream in it and grabbing two spoons. He walked into the living room to see Andy already wearing her pajamas'. She had thrown on his academy sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.

"I love the way that sweater looks on you" he smiled handing her a spoon. "Looks better on you then me" he laughed as he sat down beside her.

"Well are you going to tell me what Luke wants or are we going to sit here in silence?" she said stuffing ice cream in her mouth.

"Right. So HQ wants me to go undercover. Couple weeks, month tops. It's to do with that missing girl case I've been trying to solve. They suspect this group of guys are kidnapping girls, drugging them and using them for prostitution in the basement of a bar they own. I'm the best so they want me. But I told Frank and Luke I wasn't making a decision without talking to you first. It's dangerous but they know I can do it. They are offering me a really big bonus too." Sam finished as he took another spoonful of ice cream and looked at Andy.

"I was thinking the bonus would be good since the babies are coming." he added.

"When do you leave?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"IF I were to take it, I would leave tomorrow night" he said turning towards her, "but Andy this is our decision. If you don't want me to go, I won't go. I don't even want to miss out on a month of this pregnancy." he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Sam, If you want to take it, then take it I'll be okay, I have my dad and Amy and Traci too" she said reassuring. As much as she didn't want him to go she knew how much he loved UC's and how he stopped doing them for her.

"I'm only doing it if you're okay with it" Sam said as he offered her the last bite of ice cream.

"Well. I'm okay it" she smiled. Sam knew she wasn't completely okay with it. He had until morning to decide whether or not he was going to take it.

"Let's go to bed, I have to be up early" Sam said standing up.

Sam took off his clothes and threw them into the dirty laundry basket before crawling into bed, pulling Andy closer to him.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you" Sam said kissing her.

"I love you too" she said returning the kiss.

The sound of her breathing slowly evened out and he could hear her snoring quietly, he pulled her closed to him and kissed her hair before finally allowing himself to drift into sleep.

* * *

Andy sat straight out of bed, breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat that had pooled at her forehead. She looked over at the clock to see it was 5:30. Sam worked at 7 and she worked the mid shift today. She took a couple deep breaths and listened to the shower running in their bathroom. She couldn't get the dream she had just had out of her head. She hated getting nightmares, usually Sam would hear her stirring and would pull her close and kiss her forehead and she would be able to go back to sleep but she knew that if he took this UC job she would have a lot of sleepless nights.

She climbed out of bed and opened the bathroom door, disregarding her clothes and opening the shower door and stepping in with Sam.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I was trying to be quiet" Sam said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You didn't, I had a nightmare" she said resting her head against his chest.

"Again? Wanna talk about it?" He said moving her forward as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. This is what she loved most about their showers together. He would wash her hair, and he was so good at it, he would massage the coconut and strawberry shampoo and conditioner in her hair, it was like when you went to the hair salon and they gave you the head massage. She had no idea how he got so good at it but it was the most relaxing thing ever.

"Nope, I love you though" she said as he began to rinse the shampoo out.

"I love you too" he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

After the shower they proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee, well tea for Andy. Then Andy drove him to the station and came back home. She didn't need to be back at the station till 11, she peaked over at the clock. 7:15am. She decided she could use a bit more sleep.

* * *

The first thing Sam did was walk to Frank's office when he got to the station. He was thankful Luke was already there so he wouldn't have to repeat himself twice.

"Have you made a decision?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yeah I have. I've decided that I can't take this UC..." Sam said.

"Swarek this is-" Luke began to say but Sam cut him off.

"I don't put my job before my wife. Wife who is pregnant with twins, which is a harder pregnancy so I'm going to be there for her night and day. I appreciate the opportunity but I just can't accept. I can't do that to Andy."

Luke cringed at the 'I don't put my job before my wife' he knew that was shot at him for putting the job before Andy when they were engaged.

"This is a big deal, this would look really good on a resume. It would look really good on you." Luke said one last time to convince him to change his mind. As much as he didn't like Sam he knew he was one of the best for the job.

"I know. But my answer is still no." Sam said. "If I could recommend anyone though, I would defiantly put Collin's in. He has the mindset to do UC. I have faith in him. If there's anything else I can do to help with the case besides going under, let me know" Sam said before walking into his own office.

* * *

Andy walked into parade to see Luke and Frank standing at the front. She took a seat beside Gail and smiled at her.

"How's Aunt Gail's favourite nieces or nephews going?" She said patting Andy's stomach.

"Aunt Gail? Favorite?" Andy laughed.

"Alright Everyone listen up!" Franks voice said silencing the room.

"End of the month, numbers are down. What does that mean?!" Frank said enthusiastically.

"Speed Traps" the room laughed together.

"That's right. Speed traps, and lots of 'em! Pairings are on the bored and see Shaw for locations. Collin's come to my office immediately please. Serve Protect and get the numbers up!" Frank said clapping his hands together as he walked out of parade with Luke and Nick following close behind.

"McNally-er Swarek?" Gail laughed. It was still so weird calling her Swarek but Andy and Sam had decided that at work Andy would be McNally.

"Yes Gail?" Andy said joining the laughter.

"We're together today so go grab you're jacket" Gail said.

"I'm going to go see Sam quickly too, I'll meet you out there." She said sadness coming over her, feeling like this was the last time she would see Sam until he's back from UC.

Andy knocked on the open door and walked into Sam's office. It was really quiet especially because Traci was on Day's off until tomorrow. She was taking some time to spend with Leo and Steve.

"Hey Sweetheart" he smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm on speed trap patrol with Aunt Gail today" Andy laughed. Sam raised his eyebrow and laughed with her.

"Well it's getting cold so stay warm. Don't wanna freeze those babies" Sam said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Of Course not!" she giggled, "I just wanted to come say bye?" she said forming it into a question. She wasn't sure if Sam would still be here when she got back.

"Goodbye" he said kissing her passionately.

"I better get going before Gail comes looking" Andy said walking towards the door.

"Andy? The keys for the truck? I'd like to make you a nice dinner before I come back to get you." he smiled.

Andy turned around and looked at him surprised. "You didn't take the job?!" she shrieked as Sam stood up and walked closer to her.

"You're more important to me then some job. I can't leave you even if its a couple weeks." he smiled as he kissed her.

"McNally! You already have two babies in the oven let's not make more!" Gail yelled. Andy kissed Sam one more time before pulling away and walking towards Gail.

"I told you she'd come looking! I love you"

"I love you too" Sam said as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**HIIIIII :) Okay so I truly considered letting Sam take the UC but then I was like man, they have been through so much already can't they just have a couple months of peace?! So there you have it :) Let me know what you think by leaving me a review :) - C**


	18. Chapter 18 - Babies, Exes and Showers

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I loved reading the reviews. I always love reading reviews. I hope you guys are having a great day and enjoy this chapter :) **

**Shout out to pecksupport on tumblr who literally made my day with the comment you left me :) **

**Tumblr: rookieblue-mcswarek  
Twitter: RookieBlue_ **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rookie Blue I'm just trying to get through this terribly long hiatus. **

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Babies, Exes and Showers.**

**Monday: **

Andy and Sam sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office for Andy's six month sonogram. They hoped that today they could find out whether they we're having girls or boys or one of each! It had been four in a half months since Sam declined the offer to go undercover. The next day Nick was missing from parade only to speculate that he had taken Sam's spot, but it was never confirmed.

"Swarek" the doctor called. Sam stood up and stood in front of Andy helping her up. For only being six months pregnant she looked like she was going to pop any minute. She had just cried this morning because she couldn't see her feet anymore. Andy felt bad for Sam having to deal with all her mood swings, not once did he complain though.

Sam helped her up and placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her to the private room.

"Mr and Mrs Swarek!" the doctor beamed as she followed them in. "How's it going?" she asked as Andy lifted her shirt over her belly.

"It's going. I can't believe it's only six months and I'm huge!" Andy laughed as she grabbed Sam's hand as the doctor squirted some of the gel on Andy's stomach.

"Now that you are entering your third trimester it' is really important that you start to take it easy. Strictly desk duty at work now, and you should think of starting maternity leave in the next month or two. I don't want you working at all during the ninth month, having babies pre mature are very common among twins." she finished as they heard the heartbeats.

"Their heartbeats are really strong!" The doctor said excitingly. Andy squeezed Sam's hand as she looked at the screen.

"Were you two interested in knowing the sex of the babies?" she asked looking sideways at Andy.

"Yes!" Sam said a growing smile on his face.

"Alright well let me see here... Looks like you are having two girls!" the nurse said as she handed paper towels to Andy.

"Looks like Dad's going to be busy" the doctor said handing them the sonogram picture. "Congratulations!"

"Girls!" Andy said looking at Sam.

"Girls." he repeated looking back at Andy.

* * *

**Saturday:**

Andy was finishing lunch with Sam when someone waiting to be seated got her attention.

"Sam!" Andy said straightening up.

"What?" he said taking a bite of his salad.

"Isn't that Marlo?" she whispered as Sam turned around to see Marlo staring at them. Andy had to admit Marlo looked good, she looked healthy and fit. Andy sipped on her water as Marlo and a woman approached their table.

"Andy? Sam?" Marlo asked stopping.

"Marlo! How-How are you?" Sam said choking on a piece of lettuce. Andy couldn't help but giggle and raise an eyebrow at Sam.

"I'm really good. How are you two?" she said eyeing Andy's ring.

"We're good. Got married, expecting twins, two girls" Andy said smiling as she rubbed her belly.

"Wow! Congrats!" Marlo said smiling. "This is my sister, we're only in town because I finally decided to sell my condo"

"So you're moving to Miami then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I got a really good job there and it's nice all the time" Marlo smiled. "But I better let you guys get back to finishing your lunch." she said waving them off.

"Well that was awkward" Sam said finishing his lunch.

"Only you make it awkward Sam" Andy laughed as she took another sip of water.

Sam signalled the waiter over and asked for the bill. They drove back home and saw a bunch of cars parked down the street.

"Someone must be having a party" Andy said as Sam helped her out of the truck.

They walked through the front door to see the house decorated with baby things.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled. Traci, Steve and Leo were there along with Gail and Holly, Oliver, Celery and Oliver's girls. She looked over towards the kitchen to see Frank, Noelle and Olivia and over into the living room she could see Dov and Chloe and Chris.

Andy grabbed a hold of Sam as tears rolled down her face.

"Sweetheart are you okay? We can ask everyone to leave if you want..." Sam whispered to her.

"NO! I'm happy! I'm crying because I'm happy. These damn babies make me cry all the time" Andy said as the tears kept falling. Everyone started laughing at her. Sam helped her take off her coat and Andy walked straight to Traci. "Why do I feel like you had something to do with this?" Andy smirked as she hugged Traci.

"Hey Leo!" She said as she gave him a quick hug. She walked over to the living room after making her rounds and saying hello to everyone when she saw her dad and Amy standing on the deck. She hadn't seen her dad in a while, so she excitingly tapped on the door waving them in.

"Dad!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Sweetheart, you're a lot... uh... bigger then I remember" he laughed as Amy playfully slapped his chest before pulling Andy into a hug.

"Oh you big idiot you're not supposed to say that to a pregnant woman! But Andy look at you! You're glowing!" she said touching Andy's stomach.

"Looks like you guys are going to have two granddaughters!" Andy smiled as Sam came around the corner.

"Two Girls! Oh Sammy I'm sorry!" Tommy laughed as he clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I only had to deal with one and that was enough." he said winking at Andy.

* * *

After everyone had ate, and socialized Traci announced that it was time for presents. They gathered around in the living room as Andy and Sam took a seat at the front with Leo and Oliver's youngest Sophie handing them presents.

They had gotten almost everything they needed except a cribs and a changing table. Oliver and Celery had gotten them matching Pink onesies that had a Police badge on the front. Gail and Holly got two shirts saying "My AUNTIES LOVE ME" which made everyone laugh. It was so cute. They had gotten numerous amounts of clothes from everyone along with a blanket Chloe had made. Andy was over the moon and so thankful that they had such amazing friends.

Slowly everyone had started to leave and all that was left was Traci, Steve, Leo, Tommy and Amy. They had started cleaning up when Sam got a call from Frank. He walked up to Andy and gave her a hug.

"I just got called into work. They need a detective and want me because the UC take down is happening tonight. They need all available uniforms and detectives." Sam said as he kissed her, "Steve they need you too!" he said looked over at the Guns and Gangs detective who was helping Traci take down the "IT'S A GIRL" sign, except the A had been crossed out and an S added to the end of Girl. Sam couldn't hold back his laughter as he looked at the sign again. He turned back to Andy and whispered "I'll be home before you know it." as he and Steve left the house.

* * *

A couple hours later and a clean house, Andy sat on the couch with the fresh cup of lemon tea Traci had made her before heading out. It had been a 4 hours since Sam and Steve had left and Andy hadn't heard a word from him. She grabbed her phone and texted Traci asking if she'd heard from Steve yet. A couple minutes later she got a reply.

'Just got home, Sam was getting ready to leave when Steve left" Traci texted back. Andy knew Sam was fine but she always got nervous during these big cases. Andy rolled over and turned on the lamp and picking up one of the baby books someone had gotten her. She was so into reading the book she didn't even hear the front door open.

"Hey" Sam whispered as he placed his jacket on the chair in their room. Andy looked up from the book and saw the black eye Sam sported.

"Sam!" Andy gasped waving him over. He took off his shirt and jeans and crawled into bed. She examined his face and ran her finger softly over his bruised eye.

"I'm okay babe, guy elbowed me when I arrested him" he said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eye.

"I love you so much" Andy said kissing him.

"I love you too, all three of you." he said rubbing her swollen stomach as one of the girls started kicking.

Sam reached over and turned off the lamp before curling next to Andy.

"You might as get used to cuddling now because soon enough there's going to be two little girls between us." Andy giggled.

* * *

**Hello again! Enjoy this chapter :D Let me know what you think! -C**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates but I'm taking my test to become a licensed EMR and I've been trying to get back in the groove of studying. But thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate it so much :) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reading them and it gives me motivation to write more for you.**

**Tumblr: alltherightfeels  
Twitter: RookieBlue_ **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rookie Blue I'm just trying to get through this terribly long hiatus. **

* * *

**Chapter 19 – **

The next day Andy woke up and looked over at Sam slowly running her fingers over Sam's bruised eye.

"Good morning" he groaned as he opened his eye, flinching at her touch.

"Good Morning" she smiled as she trailed her hand down her face. "You look hot bruised, really bad boyish" she laughed as she rested her hand on his chest. They were as close as they could get but her big pregnant belly kept getting in the way.

"Bad boy hey?" he laughed. All of a sudden Andy's hands flew to her stomach and she started feeling it and laughing.

"What's wrong?!" Sam said immediately sitting up. Andy grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach as one of the girls kicked.

"Looks like we got some ninja's in there!" Sam laughed as the babies kept kicking.

"They like the sound of your voice" Andy said as she sat up more and rested against the headboard.

"Hello my baby girls" Sam said as he kissed Andy's stomach. Andy laughed as the babies started kicking like crazy, "You girls better settle down before you hurt your momma" Sam laughed as he moved up to Andy and kissed her.

"What do you say we head to St. Catherine's to see Sarah today." Sam said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Sounds great to me!" Andy said as she tried to get out of bed. "Sammmmmy!" she yelled.

Sam came running back out of the bathroom. "What?!" he said standing in front of the bed.

"I can't get up" she said, Sam walked over to her side of the bed and grabbed her hands and helped her up laughing.

"Do not laugh at me Sam Swarek. You're half the reason I'm like this" she said pointing to her belly.

"You're beautiful" he said as he walked to the bathroom again.

* * *

"Oh, my, god, ANDY!" Sarah said as she opened the door. "You look like you're ready to pop!" she laughed as she moved out of the way to let Sam and Andy in.

"That's what happens when you're carrying twins" Andy said laughing as she took off her jacket.

"UNCLE SAM!" Sarah's son came running to Sam. This was the first time Andy was meeting Sarah's son because every time they saw each other he was always at Sarah's ex-husbands.

"Hey buddy, there's someone really important I want you to meet" Sam said with the boy in his arms.

"Eric, this is my wife Andy" Sam said as he motioned to Andy.

"Hi!" he said as he slid out of Sam's arm's and hugged Andy's legs, resting his head on her belly. He quickly stepped back behind his mom after a couple seconds.

"Mom, something in her tummy hit my head" he said as he touched where his head was rested on Andy's stomach. Andy laughed and walked closer to Sam resting into his side.

"Auntie Andy has two babies in her tummy!" Sarah said as she picked up the five year old.

"TWO BABIES!" Eric yelled and clapped his hands over his face in disbelief. "When can i see them?"

"Not for a couple more months honey" Sarah said as she put him down on the couch and looked at Sam and Andy.

"Well! Come in and sit! Let me get you something to drink." Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. They sat and talked until Andy started to feel tired.

Sarah got up to help Eric with a game he was playing and Andy looked over at Sam. "Think we could leave soon? I'm exhausted" she said leaning her head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam laughed and looked at his watch it was getting close to seven and Sam worked in the morning. Sarah came back in and they announced they were leaving. The drive back was quiet as Andy looked out the window with her hand secured in Sam's on the middle console.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Sam asked as Andy looked over at him.

"Nothing, just happy." she said smiling. "I really love you, you know? I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." she said as she squeezed his hand.

"I love you more then anything in this world. You mean so so much to me." he said squeezing her hand back.

* * *

At Andy's Nine month check-up, they were informed that a mistake had been made and they were having a boy and a girl, which made them even more happy, except for the fact that they had to go out and buy boy things because all they had were girl things, they didn't mind.

Sam's alarm went off at seven in the morning, he reached his hand over to feel for Andy but only to feel cold sheets. He got out of bed and followed the smell of coffee and bacon.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sam asked as he leaned against the fridge.

"Our little ninja's kept kicking and wouldn't let me sleep" Andy sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"Damn kids" Sam laughed as he kissed her, "Good Morning" he said

"Good Morning to you too" She laughed as she went back to flipping the eggs. Sam walked over and poured some coffee.

"So I was thinking that I could drive you to work, then take the truck, I wanted to go grab some final things before I pop, and then I can bring you lunch sound good?" she said as she handed him a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast.

"Wow Andy this looks delicious! And yes sounds great!" he smiled as he took a bite.

* * *

"Well look what the wind blew in!" Gail said as she came from behind the front desk giving Andy a hug. "Andy you look... huge" Gail said laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Andy said putting the take-out bags on the front desk.

"Officer McNally, Good to see you again." Andy's rookie Ashlee Taylor said,

"Officer Taylor, congratulations on being cut loose. Sorry I couldn't be here" Andy said shaking her hand.

"Thank you ma'am. Couldn't have done it without a great TO" She said winking as the phone rang. "Fifteenth Division" she said into the phone smiling at Andy.

"Anyways where's my husband?" Andy said looking back at Gail.

"Interview 1 him and Traci are interrogating someone right now." She said as she opened the door carrying the take out bags for Andy.

"Thanks Gail, I'll just wait for him in his office" she said taking the bags and walking through the station. She hadn't been to the station in about 3 months since she went on early maternity leave. She didn't realize how much she missed it.

"Hey Swarek, wanna go get lunch?" Oliver said looking down at his phone as he walked into Sam's office. He looked up to see Andy and smiled "Whoops wrong Swarek" Oliver said as he embraced Andy into a hug. "Well would ya look at you!" he said as he looked Andy up and down. "How much longer?"

"Two weeks, but I'm hoping sooner, I just want to meet these kids. Most twins don't even make it to nine months, but of course my babies are going to be stubborn like their daddy" she said laughing.

"Like their mom actually" Sam said as he walked in with Traci.

"Well brother looks like you already have a lunch date, but McNally please grace us with your presence tonight at the penny for one of the rookies birthdays" he said as he walked out.

"Which rookie?" Andy asked Sam

"Ashlee Taylor."

"Man! I was her TO I feel like I should know it's her birthday." Andy said opening the food she brought.

"You weren't her TO long..." Sam said as he started eating

"Yeah but I was still her TO for a couple months" Andy said as she passed a container to Traci. "Are you going tonight?" Andy said

"Of Course, Steve is picking me up after shift." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well we have to go Sam." She said looked at him.

"We don't HAVE to do anything Andy. You're nine months pregnant." he said

"You are so over protective sometimes I swear. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything." she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine we'll go" Sam said putting his hands up in defeat.

* * *

Sam walked into the Penny with Andy behind him. Every cheered when they saw Andy which made her blush six shades of red.

"McNally!" A drunk Nick came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Nick" Andy said laughing

"How are you?" he asked smiling

"I'm really good, now." she said as she looked around. She never came here anymore because she was pregnant and the smell of beer nauseated her, but she wasn't letting it bother her tonight.

"ANDY!" Noelle said coming up and rubbing her belly "Babies" she said smiling as she pulled Andy into a hug. Andy made her way around the room saying hello to everyone when she finally made it to Ashlee who had her hands behind her back doing multiple shots.

"Officer McNally!" one of the rookies said, Ashlee looked up and smiled giving Andy a hug.

"Think you're up for another drink and shot?" Andy asked as she waddled over to the bar with Ashlee.

"LIAM! One Tequila and a beer!" she said as she smiled at him.

"Andy, good to see you!" Liam said shaking her hand. "It's been a while" he said as he poured the tequila and handed it over to Ashlee who downed it without even flinching. Andy handed her the beer and gave her another hug. "Happy Birthday!" She said as she left her back with the other Rookies.

* * *

Andy was sitting beside Sam listening to a drunken Oliver talk. Andy was laughing when all of sudden she felt water trickling down her leg.

"S-Sam" she said grabbing his arm.

"What?!" Sam responded looking alarmed.

"My water just broke" she said laughing and looking at Oliver who stared at her with wide eyes. Sam just sat there looking at her shocked.

"Sammy Brother, get this girl to the hospital!" Oliver said hitting his shoulder to get him moving.

"Right okay okay, the overnight bags at home we don't have time to stop!" Sam said throwing his jacket on.

"Sam calm down." Andy said as she stood up.

"MCNALLY'S IN LABOUR" Oliver shouted and everyone turned to look at Sam and Andy who stood shocked at Oliver.

A cheers went around the room and everyone was clapping and screaming. Traci and Steve rushed over to Andy and Sam.

"Do you have your over night bag?" Traci asked putting on her jacket. Andy shook her head as she got her first contraction. She placed a hand on the table and took deep breaths while Sam rubbed her back.

"Okay you head to the hospital, I'll go to your house and grab the bag and meet you there" She said as she hugged Andy and ran out the door with Steve.

Sam got Andy in the Truck and called the hospital. Andy got another contraction and rested her hand on the dashboard.

"That's it, breath" Sam said as he took a deep breath himself.

They got to the hospital and Sam grabbed a wheel chair and brought Andy in. He walked to the front desk.

"Andy Swarek we called a little while ago, her contractions are five minutes apart." Sam said as he took a deep breath.

They rolled Andy into a private room and got her changed. Sam texted Sarah and called Tommy to let them know the babies were on the way.

"Mrs. Swarek, you are only 6cms dilated so its going to be a little longer till you can push okay?" the doctor said as he stood up. "Page me if you need anything! I'll be back in a couple of minutes." he said leaving the room.

"Sam it hurts" she said as she took deep breaths through another contraction.

"It shouldn't be long now" Sam said as he kissed her forehead. Traci walked in with Steve and put down the bag next to Andy's bed.

"How are you doing?" Traci asked as she handed some water to her friend,

"6cm's and contractions are 2 minutes apart" she said as she breathed through another one.

Traci started clapping "I can't wait to meet these babies!" The doctor walked back in and asked Traci and Steve to leave. "We'll be in the waiting room" Traci smiled as she closed the door.

"Ready?" The doctor asked smiling, Andy nodded as she threw her head back and winced in pain.

The nurse gave Andy an epidural which eased the pain, the other nurse threw a pair of scrubs at Sam and told him to get suited up.

* * *

"One More Push" The doctor said as Sam squeezed Andy's hand.

"Come on McNally, you can do it." Sam said encouraging her.

"And here he is, first born is the boy!" The doctor said as he handed the crying baby to the nurse.

"I'm so tired Sam, I can't do it again" she said as tears rolled down her face.

"Come on McNally, one more time." Sam said as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright I see the head, One big Push Andy!" The doctor said. "One more!" the doctor said as Andy rested her head back on the pillow and took some deep breaths, the room was filled with another baby cry.

"You did it baby. I'm so proud of you" Sam said wiping her tears and kissing her. The nurse walked over and handed Andy a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Here's your son" The nurse said as she walked away and grabbed the other baby wrapped in pink and handed her to Sam, "And here's your daughter" the nurse said walking away. Sam sat in the chair beside her bed and cradled the baby girl. "She is so beautiful, just like her momma" Sam said as he looked at Andy.

"You make such good kids Sam Swarek" she said laughing.

"WE make good kids" Sam said correcting her.

A little while later Andy and Sam were sitting with their babies when there was a knock at the door. Tommy, Traci and Steve walked in.

"Hey Dad" Andy said as she looked up and smiled.

"Want to meet your grandchildren?" Sam asked as he walked over to him and passed him one of the babies.

"This is Riley Jerry Swarek" Sam said as he walked back to Andy and grabbed their daughter. "And this little princess is Payton Traci Swarek" Sam said handing her to Traci.

"Good work you two" Steve said as he pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. Sam walked back to Andy and sat on the corner of her bed.

"Yeah good work" Sam said winking at her.

* * *

**So Sorry for the long wait but this took forever for me to write! I'm not sure if I'm happy with the way it turned out but let me know what you think :) - C**


	20. Chapter 20 - Birthdays

**A/N: So sorry this took forever to get up. I have ran out of ideas and decided that it was time to end the story. I never thought that this story would make it to 20 chapters. That's a lot! And I couldn't have done it without your amazing support and the great reviews so thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.**

**Tumblr: alltherightfeels  
Twitter: RookieBlue_**

**If you haven't already, check out my other story What If? **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rookie Blue. **

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Payton and Riley! Happy birthday to yooou!" The room sang as Andy set down a huge cake in front of the twins.

"Happy Birthday Babies" Andy said as she hugged her kids.

"Not quite babies anymore" Sam laughed as he watched Riley shove Payton's face into the cake.

"Well, I cannot believe that these punks are thirteen." Oliver said clapping Sam on the back.

"You're telling me!" Sam laughed as Andy went to stop the cake smearing.

Sam thought back to the past thirteen years, how much things had changed. Oliver married Celery, Traci and Steve had gotten married and had two kids, Sofia and Matt who were now 10 and 12. He thought back to the happy times, sad times and the hard times. He wished he could tell 8 year old Sam that his life would turn out amazing and not to worry about things now.

"DAAAAAAD" Payton's voice yelled as Riley held her phone over her head. They both had Sam's dark hair and Andy's big doe eyes and thankfully got Sam's dimples.

"Riley won't give me my phone back" Payton pouted as she walked to the side of her dad and crossed her arms.

"Dad, she's texting this boy Ryan, he totally gets all the chicks. I'm doing her a favor really." Riley said in defense. He always protected Payton. Sam thought back to the time they were 7 and a kid was bullying Payton at the park and Riley punched him. Andy of course was outraged but Sam couldn't help but feel pride, knowing that if he wasn't around Riley would always protect Payton.

"That is none of your business!" Payton shouted as she jumped to reach the phone, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. Oliver stood next to him giggling.

"Really Riley?" Andy said as she walked by and swiped the phone from him and passing the phone back to Payton.

"Who's this boy?" Sam asked his daughter crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He's just a friend Dad JEEZE." Payton said as she sat back down texting on the phone.

"And so it starts" Oliver laughed walking over to Celery.

After the birthday party Sam stood next to Andy watching Payton and Riley fight for the last piece of cake.

"So would you have ever pictured your life to turn out this way?" Andy asked resting a hand on his chest.

"Never in a million years" he laughed watching as Payton scooped up the icing and threw it at Riley. "I wouldn't change it for anything." he said looking down at Andy.

"I love you" Andy said kissing him

"I love you too babe" Sam replied kissing her back.

"Ew get a room" Payton and Riley said at the same time walking over to their parents and smushing cake in their faces.

"Oh it's on" Sam laughed as he chased Payton around the house.

* * *

**It's so short I know. I'm sorry but I honestly ran out of ideas. Let me know what you think by leaving me one of those amazing reviews you all give me :) -C**


End file.
